


All charming people，I fancy，are spoiled

by BrokenCHE



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, collection
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCHE/pseuds/BrokenCHE
Summary: 撸渣开车外链补档





	1. 都说了胖子偷吃汉堡是会遭报应的

01.

比赛开始前45分钟。

吉鲁正准备上球场热身，球员通道里有个小个子——看起来似乎是球童，但并没有穿着切尔西的队服，诡异的是吉鲁看着这身衣服有种莫名其妙的眼熟感，从更衣室里窜出来撞在了他的身上，着急地吐出一串法语。  
“抱，抱歉，但是先生请等一下！”  
“诶诶，小心点，有什么事么？”吉鲁下意识地回以法语，而后温柔地拍拍他的头，将他从自己的怀里推开。  
那个人站定，抬起头仰视着吉鲁，带着一点不好意思的微笑摸摸一头卷发，一双湖绿的双眸分外眼熟，声音里还有一丝未褪去稚嫩的软糯：“请问里尔队的更衣室怎么走？蒙彼利埃的主场我是第一次来，好像有点迷路了。”  
吉鲁先是被那过于熟悉的长相吓得愣了一下，而后又花了几秒消化他说出的话，最后再三打量，目光多次有意无意停留在对面的臀部上，终于，他开口。  
“...里尔客场对蒙彼利埃，你是里尔的26号？”  
对面的人眨眨眼睛，流露出些许惊讶，随后挑了挑眉毛调皮地笑着：“嗯，不过我应该还没有出名吧，哈哈。”  
吉鲁耳边传来往日听惯的傻傻的笑声，他也在这一瞬间忽然全部回忆起来了。  
对面的人，刨除一切不可能，就是那年还身披26号球衣，在法甲第8轮，里尔3－1蒙彼利埃，66分钟替补登场就助攻一次的那个19岁的小子，那个他第一次在球场上见到的阿扎尔。  
“你...你是怎么来的？”  
吉鲁问道，好奇地想要伸手摸一摸眼前的超自然现象，连效力的俱乐部某一天都能对着他嚷嚷，他已经习惯于各种神秘事件的发生了，但对方显然对于陌生人过分亲昵的表现有些不适应，一边笑着躲开了，一边回答。  
“我坐球队大巴来的啊，你不告诉我里尔的更衣室在哪里，我自己去找了。”  
19岁的阿扎尔个子矮矮的，瘦瘦小小，在吉鲁的眼里有些过分可爱，说法语的声音软软的，有些过分可爱，头上的卷毛也没有变成寸头，有些过分可爱，于是吉鲁下意识地拉住了转身想要离开的他。  
“等等，我－”  
“吉鲁，你怎么还在通道里，不去热...艾登？！”切尔西从更衣室里走出来，手里捧着本小本子正端详，抬头看到吉鲁还没走出球员通道，提醒到，但话音未落，视线一转看到他身边那个人的模样时，他猛地倒吸一口凉气，叫了出来：“我的天，艾登，是我错过了什么嘛，你的头发怎么长出来了，怎么还瘦了那么多？”  
好吧，吉鲁听着熟悉的声音，无奈想到，另一个超自然现象也出现了。  
“他在说英语，好像生气了？”阿扎尔看着西装革履的切尔西，知道他可能是主队的教练，加上切尔西的表情实在是有些夸张和难懂，故而有些紧张地拉了拉吉鲁的袖口，依旧用法语问道。  
“我保证他没有生气。”吉鲁温和地回答他，随后又一次伸出手，这一次安慰性地摸头没有被阿扎尔躲过，柔软的触感从指尖传递，他满足地想，这可比寸头摸起来舒服多了。  
“嗯？艾登这穿的衣服，不是切尔西的训练服，看起来这标志，是里尔吧，哦，不会－”切尔西没眼看吉鲁脸上快要溢出来的宠溺，移开视线后重新审视了一遍阿扎尔才发现不对劲的地方。  
“他只有19岁哦。”吉鲁打断了切尔西，用一种带着点小骄傲和小欣喜的语气说到，眼神一刻也没有离开阿扎尔，这种过分明显的视线倒让阿扎尔有些不知如何是好，难得的觉得脸有些烫，他到底在看什么啊。  
“我就说嘛，这减肥效率在他身上不可能存在的。先不说别的，今天的比赛怎么办，欧联他，好吧，27岁的他可是轮休了，我总不能把他放在替补席上吧。”本身就是神秘事件的切尔西显然对为何19岁的阿扎尔会突然出现在西汉姆联的球场上没有任何惊讶，皱着眉头佯装烦恼，结果还是忍不住伸手捏了捏阿扎尔的脸。  
阿扎尔看着切尔西凝重的表情，这下忽然意识到什么事出了点差错，向后退了几步。  
“这里不是蒙彼利埃的主场对么？难道我坐错大巴了？”  
“嗯，他只会说法语，看来赛后采访也不能让他说话了。”切尔西拿起笔在本子上记了一笔，看向吉鲁语重心长地嘱咐到：“你和他解释一下，就说里尔把他租给我了，这场比赛替我们踢，加油。”  
“他才只有19岁，你就敢拿他首发英超？”吉鲁闻言瞪大了眼，一脸不可置信，先撇开切尔西在不在意这场的输赢，阿扎尔本来就是后卫的重点关注对象，如今这个脆弱的小身板能抗住英超激烈的对抗么？  
“你也是首发啊，吉鲁，帮帮他，就像你上一场做的那样。”切尔西意味深长地拍拍吉鲁的肩，而后对一脸状况外的阿扎尔笑得灿烂，最后转身离开了球员通道。

02.

不知道为什么很顺利地就接受“被里尔租借到英超切尔西”这个一点也不靠谱的理由的阿扎尔在0-0战平西汉姆联后，显得有些垂头丧气，在接受了“新队友”超乎寻常地亲密安慰，拒绝了某位身穿28号球衣，有着看起来非常难念的名字的西班牙人的陪伴后，还是选择一个人默默走下了球队的大巴。  
夜晚的伦敦有些安静，街边的圆形路灯让阿扎尔恍惚想起早先时候西汉姆联主场上升腾起的那一片被日光照耀成虹色的璀璨泡泡。  
他一个人漫无目的地散着步，有些事他已经明白过来了——再傻的人，看到那件印有自己名字的10号球衣的时候，也总该琢磨出些许的前因后果，更别说偶尔抬头能看到那片蓝色的海洋里出现自己的名字。  
这可不是租借球员能够得到的待遇。  
“切尔西是我的未来么？”阿扎尔皱眉噘嘴，开始努力找寻自己曾经对这个名字的所有记忆，可惜并不是很多，他本就不太关注英超，有些不明白未来的自己是怎么选择这支队伍的。  
思绪被伸到眼前的汉堡打断，阿扎尔吓了一跳，一抬头看到了那个让他莫名亲切的高个子法国人，垂头自嘲地一笑：“很糟糕吧，我踢得一点也不好。”  
“这场大家都踢得不在状态。”吉鲁笑着看向阿扎尔，比利时人虽然脸上不高兴，但还是毫不犹豫地接过自己递上去的汉堡吃了起来，“你可真是一点职业球员的素养都没有。”  
“我喜欢吃汉堡，你应该已经习惯了，不是么。”阿扎尔歪头，眨着那双漂亮的眼睛，无辜地瞧着吉鲁，指指汉堡，嘴里吐出一串含糊不清的法语。  
“哦，小聪明。”吉鲁愣了一下，而后明白过来，摸了摸阿扎尔的卷毛，他真的开始享受这种感觉了，“还看出来什么了？”  
“我看起来是切尔西的大腿。”阿扎尔并不害臊，嚼着蔬菜叶子就答道。吉鲁自然而然地搂过他，没有遭到注意力全在汉堡上的阿扎尔的反抗，放肆地笑了起来：“未来的你才是，现在的你不过就是个连过人都会频频失败的小矮子罢了。”  
“我...我只不过是，太...太紧张了！！”阿扎尔脸上有些发红，过人可是他的长项，哼了一声，底气不足地反驳了一句，“他们的后卫像是疯了一样盯着我。”  
“我才是被盯死的人吧，这场比赛一点儿发挥都没有。”吉鲁无奈地耸肩，心下琢磨着该怎么把小阿扎尔拐到家里去，总不能让他回到现在的家里吧，否则就不是切尔西赛后接受采访说得那句“阿扎尔看起来不一样了是因为刮个胡子”能敷衍过去的程度了。  
“如果你没有被换下就好了，换上你的人似乎和我没有那么好的默契。”阿扎尔难得认真地点评到，而后对吉鲁扬起一个灿烂的笑容，“谢谢你的汉堡，我的心情好些了。”  
你和我早就默契到床上去了，吉鲁想，当然这话是不能说出来的。  
“我不知道要去哪里，伦敦应该有我的家吧。”阿扎尔满足地吃完汉堡，从吉鲁的怀里钻出来，一手拿着汉堡的包装纸，一手习惯性地缩在长袖里，踮了踮脚，在吉鲁身前站定，最后仰着头望向高个子男人的眼睛，小声地说，“能带我回家么？”

03.

“哦，这就是我在伦敦的家么？”阿扎尔视线扫了一圈眼前的别墅，而后落在正从裤子里面不改色掏钥匙的吉鲁，不知为何突然笑出了声，“看起来很棒啊。”  
吉鲁听到了阿扎尔总是那么爽朗的笑声，自己也勾了嘴角，没有遮遮掩掩，非常自然地答道：“不是，这是我的家。”  
“那你带我来你家干什么？”阿扎尔上前一步，凑近吉鲁的身边，看着吉鲁在他靠近的那一瞬间握着钥匙的手抖了抖，依旧笑着，“莫非我长大以后是和你住在一起的？看来我的薪水还是不够高啊。”  
“相信我，你的薪水足够高了。”吉鲁顿了顿，想到今夏关于他的一系列转会传闻，又悄声加了一句，“如果你要求的话，还可以更高。”  
阿扎尔闻言，低头沉默了一会儿，不知在想什么，而后抬头看向吉鲁，又是那种标志性的笑容，感染力极强，配上那双有月色照进的含笑眸子，在19岁的少年身上，过分的美好，他答道：“我啊，又不是为了这些东西踢球的。”  
“我知道。”吉鲁很快地应道，他的声音低沉沙哑，显得有些勉强。这个夏天，他真的担心过，却不敢在相处时亲自问他一句是走是留。  
他终究还是害怕，所以连万一都不可以有。  
“吉鲁，我肚子又饿了。”阿扎尔一直侧头看着吉鲁，看着他说完那句话后骤然停滞的动作，忽然抬手，用手指轻扣着门，大大咧咧地埋怨起来。  
“你可真是不怕吃成一个胖子啊。”吉鲁从思绪中猛然回神，继续手上开门的动作，揶揄道。  
“就算吃成了一个胖子，我想我也能跑得比你快，这大概就是天赋吧。”阿扎尔说完，似乎是被自己恬不知耻的话语逗着了，不待吉鲁反应，抓着他的手臂，就在他身边笑开了。

04.

吉鲁看着阿扎尔的身影走进偌大的黑暗里，又渐渐被亮起的灯照亮，有着些许的罪恶感，毕竟他是故意地，有预谋地，想要带阿扎尔来到这里。阿扎尔一直都是个聪明的人，不论是球场上，还是感情上，从吉鲁和他在一起，深入了解他后，才明白有些人看得太过明白就能笑着面对一切。  
只要吉鲁邀请他推开那扇门，踏进这间别墅，门后他们曾经发生的蛛丝马迹，总能让19岁的阿扎尔觉察到什么，就像他嗅到禁区内的射门机会一样。  
今夜的，宛如奇迹般降临的19岁的阿扎尔也许明天就会离开——有些美好总是一瞬即逝的，像是清晨消失在初生太阳里的露珠，但他应该着带些东西离开。  
吉鲁将钥匙插进门锁内，清脆的咔哒一声，他想，19岁的阿扎尔今天会错过第一次见到24岁的吉鲁的机会，但他们可以有更多的时间开始。  
但愿那个24岁的吉鲁以后不会像32岁的吉鲁，总是偷偷地，惋惜那些他和阿扎尔彼此错过的昔日。  
所以，准确的来说，今天晚上吉鲁要做的事只有一件，那就是——我助攻我自己！

05.

吉鲁转身走进厨房，这儿曾经是他和阿扎尔休假时，待在一起，早晨最喜欢腻歪的地方。  
阿扎尔起床后总是懒洋洋地，什么也不想做，当然，多半是吉鲁昨夜“太猛”的原因，所以吉鲁总是理亏地为他做饭。  
而阿扎尔则心安理得地贴在他的身上，双手缠着吉鲁的腰，脑袋搁在吉鲁的肩膀上，嘴里说着要吃这个要吃那个。  
其实吉鲁的手艺并不好，阿扎尔嫌弃过好多次，却仍旧吃他做的早餐，吃的时候一定会皱着眉头，表情有多夸张就多夸张，总是让吉鲁怀疑，他有那么多的力气变换表情，是不是可以趁着清晨再来些运动。  
“冰箱里什么也没有诶。”阿扎尔充分发挥自身的速度，比吉鲁快一步，抢先打开冰箱的门，随后看着空空如也的门内，叹了口气，“如果不是你太懒，就是这儿住了一个很能吃的家伙。”  
“你真的很饿么？我可以出去帮你买些吃的。”吉鲁看着阿扎尔失望的表情，不禁笑了笑，罪魁祸首还真的算是他自己了。  
“谢谢，但其实我也不是很饿。”阿扎尔关上冰箱的门，余光瞥到箱门上贴的便签纸，法语，写的是“别忘记补充库存！！”，有一瞬间的愣神，但没说什么。  
吉鲁也有些惊讶，早上还没有这个便签，看来是阿扎尔今天后他离开的时候，特地贴在上面提醒自己的。  
他刻意留意了一下阿扎尔看到这张便签的表情，有些失望他没有什么表示。

06.

阿扎尔正在浴室内洗澡。  
淋浴的水声敲打在瓷砖上，一声一声萦绕在吉鲁的耳边，让正在为他整理床铺的吉鲁有些心猿意马，甚至脑海中都有些不合时宜的东西浮现。  
天知道，他和阿扎尔在那个浴室里曾经都干了些什么。  
好在这样的身心折磨没有持续多久，水声终于停了下来，浴室的玻璃门缓缓被打开，雾气缭绕里走出19岁的阿扎尔，赤着脚，脸被蒸汽熏的红彤彤的，一头卷毛也耷拉下来。  
他只围了一条浴巾，略显消瘦的上半身没有擦干，仍是湿漉漉的，水滴顺着若隐若现的腹肌在腰腹间滑落出美好的弧线，引人侧目。  
总之，吉鲁看着这样的阿扎尔，觉得自己有些不妙。  
“吉鲁。”阿扎尔的眸子不明地闪烁着，仿佛洞悉了某些东西，他没有继续上前，垂眼望向坐在床边的吉鲁，“这里住的另外一个人，果然是我吧。你看，这儿有我喜欢的装修风格，有我喜欢的沐浴乳的味道，有我的笔迹，有我习惯的一切——”  
“还有我。”吉鲁打断了他的话，以一种极为坦诚和大胆的方式，宣示着某些东西的存在。  
阿扎尔似乎早就明白了，一动不动地站在原地，以一种不属于他19岁的成熟，安静地看着吉鲁从床边起身，逐渐走向他，接受即将到来的一切。  
吉鲁1米9的身高将光挡在身后，阴影和怀抱将阿扎尔笼罩，低头望他的目光里有阿扎尔不敢直视的热烈。  
吉鲁感受着怀里人沐浴结束后的高热和潮湿，柔和地吻上阿扎尔的耳后，轻笑出声：“看来我的魅力，不论是几岁的你，都有百分百的把握搞到手。”  
“是么，我觉得我才是赢家。”阿扎尔眨眨眼，一副纯真的模样，踮起脚凑到吉鲁的耳边低声反驳，“如果我不愿意的话，是不会只围着一条浴巾走出浴室的。”

07.

阿扎尔舒舒服服地被吉鲁放倒在床上，颇为满足地观赏着身材健美的吉鲁仿佛脱衣秀一般，一件一件褪下身上的衣物。  
当然，露出那个部位的时候，他红着脸盯着看了一会儿，少年人还是会不由自主地开始比较，然后反射性地往后缩了缩，小声喃喃：“好...好大...”  
吉鲁没有说话，但脸上的表情已经出卖了他对于阿扎尔的反应有多满足，他俯身上前，将来不及反应的阿扎尔困在两臂间：“没事，我会好好准备你的。”  
“那个，能...能不能不做了...”阿扎尔被吉鲁那处的尺寸吓到了，想临阵脱逃，扭着身子就准备从吉鲁的身下钻出。吉鲁笑得很大声，抽出一只手拍了拍他日后就会发育完美的臀部，“这可不行，你不是自己愿意的么。”  
“可是——嗯！”阿扎尔还准备拖延一会儿时间，吉鲁的唇就开始寻找起他青涩的身体上的敏感点。脖间的某个凹陷，胸前的两点，腰腹的曲线，仿佛无比熟稔，每一次落下的吻，每一次啃咬舔舐都能让阿扎尔止不住地喘息，双手紧紧拽着身下的床单，眨着泛着雾气的眼睛，想要将这样的刺激缓和一些。  
“看来，这些地方还是你最脆弱，最敏感的地方。”床上的吉鲁已然是情事老手，嘴上致命的动作不停，口中带着情欲的沙哑嗓音还撩拨着少年人的神经，“看看你，已经进入状态了。”  
阿扎尔的脸已经红透了，他知道自己那处肯定已经立了起来，吉鲁的手此时也开始沿着腹部向下游曳，目标很明显。  
当那双手彻底握上阿扎尔的欲望时，阿扎尔忍不住叫了出来，是少年人特有的，被逼出来的，清脆高昂的声音，又带着点大胆放荡的灿烂感，直直撞击向吉鲁的心脏。  
过分撩人。  
27岁的阿扎尔绝不会这么叫，27岁的阿扎尔更喜欢和吉鲁暗暗较劲，用低低的喘息和偶尔漏出的几声呻吟勾着吉鲁。  
自然，这样的反应让吉鲁血液又向下冲了，但年轻人的身体要慢慢开发，他用熟练的手法替阿扎尔纾解高涨的欲望，一边按着心里直接上的冲动，一边享受阿扎尔可爱又坦诚的反应。  
年轻人果然还是年轻人，很快就在吉鲁的手里释放出来，达到顶峰时，阿扎尔的呻吟几乎抑制不住，甚至带上了几缕哭腔。他重重地喘息着，胸膛不断地上下起伏着，用手悄悄地擦去眼角边因为高潮产生的泪水，躲避着吉鲁火热的目光。  
“转过身去。”吉鲁轻柔地命令到，刚刚经历过高潮的阿扎尔还有些迷糊，没有任何反应，被吉鲁笑着揽腰翻了个身。  
从背后看着阿扎尔丰满的臀部，可以说是极致享受，更别说撞击时碰撞上的触感，吉鲁舔了舔唇，用一只手探上那处密地，小心翼翼地深入。  
阿扎尔从刚刚余韵中反应过来了，感觉到有什么陌生的东西正探入体内，紧张地叫了一声吉鲁。  
“艾登，没事的，还有，叫我奥利。”吉鲁另一只空闲的手安慰性地抚摸上阿扎尔的背部，阿扎尔小声地呜咽着，忍受体内愈来愈深的侵入，默默点点头。  
又添两根手指，阿扎尔猛地将脸埋在自己的手臂里，浑身颤抖着，吉鲁俯身探前亲了亲他的脑袋，在他体内摸索的手指不断地寻找着那一点。  
突然地收紧和阿扎尔剧烈的反应让吉鲁勾起了嘴角，接下来的侵略都无一例外袭向那处，阿扎尔感受着身体的全面溃败，涌来的快感和刺激几乎让他无法支撑自己。  
他支撑的双腿不住打颤，轻轻从喘息中叫着吉鲁的名字，泪水又一次蒙上眼前的画面。随后进入身体内的是无法忍受的炙热，阿扎尔的腰几乎一瞬间软了下去。  
“奥利...奥利...”阿扎尔仿佛溺水的人紧拽着最后一块浮木，唤着此刻他唯一能感受到的存在。  
“忍一忍，很快就过去了。”吉鲁也咬着牙，阿扎尔实在是太紧了，即使做了准备，自己的进入也受到了阻碍。  
好在耐心的抽插和等待终于换来阿扎尔的放松，吉鲁抓着他的胯部，继续大力冲击着他体内的那处，撞出他支离破碎的呻吟。  
“不行...啊，奥利...奥利...停...哈啊”  
阿扎尔摇着头想要祈求吉鲁能让他从这样恐怖的浪潮中得到一丝休息，但已经进入最后时刻的吉鲁没有停下自己的动作。19岁瘦弱青涩的身躯，被他的过人之处近乎折磨地开发享受，刺激和痛苦同时袭来，快感一浪高过一浪，抛起此时宛如一叶扁舟的阿扎尔。  
最后吉鲁释放的时候，阿扎尔已经昏了过去，他感到有些不好意思，到底只是19岁的少年，自然比不上27岁的阿扎尔禁得起自己的折腾，但无奈那种深埋于他体内的感觉过于美好，他实在停不下来。

 

08.

吉鲁醒来的时候，落地窗前站着一个熟悉的身影，只一眼望向那个显眼的臀部就知道，并不是19岁的阿扎尔。  
“艾登。”吉鲁不知道为什么，心中有些失落，开口叫了他的名字，还有刚刚睡醒的沙哑感。  
“奥利，你是不是和19岁的我上过床了。”阿扎尔转过身来，一跃跳上吉鲁的床，跨坐在他的身上，一点也不在乎某人那处早晨明显的反应，佯装着怒意问到。  
“是。”吉鲁也没有任何隐瞒，诚实地点头，看着阿扎尔皱起的眉，伸出手抚平那个小山川，无奈地说，“你总不会连自己的醋也吃吧。”  
“怎么会呢。”阿扎尔忽然眯起眼睛，神秘地笑了笑，凑近吉鲁，语气带着点得意和自满，“24岁的你嘛，足够大，但技术还是稍显稚嫩啊，还总是喜欢咬人。”  
“...！！等等，你不会——”吉鲁琢磨了一下，在阿扎尔骤然爆发的大笑中反应过来，扯了他身上的睡衣，胸膛处果然一排排醒目的牙印和吻痕。  
“我能吃24岁的自己的醋么？”  
“不能。”


	2. 有人生气也不能说这次行动不是成功的

01.

伦敦的晴天。  
万里无云，午后的暖阳适合散步。  
看起来百般无聊的阿扎尔，正拉着邻居阿兹皮利奎塔在街上闲逛——如果没事干，去找阿兹皮利奎塔总是对的。  
他一边吃着手里刚刚买的汉堡，一边对阿兹皮利奎塔喋喋不休，都是在埋怨些无聊的小事，某人泡给他的咖啡总忘放糖，做的早饭太难吃，还老是把碗里的蔬菜夹给他，洗澡的时间太长，照镜子的时间太长，很多很多。  
阿兹皮利奎塔安静地听着，想，阿扎尔应该没有意识到他自己的话里总是有一个人，否则他会停下来的，然后很快地把话题换到别的东西上，比如他正在吃的汉堡。  
曾几何时，阿扎尔嘴里的这个人还是自己呢，阿兹皮利奎塔微微侧着头，听得很认真，然后在心里笑了笑，到底还是输了。  
真是不甘心。

02.

这样一方主导的聊天停止在两人经过一处红色电话亭时。  
阿扎尔咽下嘴里最后的一块汉堡，在原地站定，伸出另一只手从兜里掏出个银色硬币，扔向阿兹皮利奎塔，向他眨眨眼：“AZP，去打个电话试试看吧。”  
阿兹皮利奎塔接过硬币，无奈地摇头，叹了口气，走进电话亭，心中无数遍告诉自己早就该想到他找自己不可能只是闲逛。  
估计是又有什么任务了吧。  
他将手中冰凉的银色硬币缓缓放入投币口，而后什么也没做，就这样耐心地等待着即将如约而至的一切。  
电话亭里非常安静，甚至只有阿兹皮利奎塔的呼吸声环绕在他自己的耳边。街外的声音都被隔绝，明明只隔着玻璃，那些外面的行人在太阳底下行走，来来往往像是在另一个世界，而亭内连等待的时间都被拉长。  
阿兹皮利奎塔在这种时候总是有些紧张，于是装作不经意地向外一瞥。  
阿扎尔正懒懒地坐在路边的护栏上，双手撑在身后，阳光洒在他白色的运动服上，晕出一层毛茸茸的光辉。就算因为身高的原因脚很尴尬地没有碰到地，他也没怎么在意，索性就像个调皮的孩子将双腿荡来荡去。黑色的帽子将他的眼睛遮住，表情也看不清楚，但他的嘴角在看到阿兹皮利奎塔看向自己时，自然而然地上扬。  
然后铃声就响了起来。  
阿扎尔在外面听不到，于是还在笑着，但阿兹皮利奎塔却不得不转身接起这个电话。

03.

“身份确认为塞萨尔·阿兹皮利奎塔。”  
“下午好，阿兹皮利奎塔。自从上一次在圣玛丽教堂成功夺得三处波恩特之后已经过去13天了。切尔西方面收到了曼联可能会在近期派出人手对出现在斯坦福桥图书馆的三处波恩特下手，需要你们小队出动进行保护。”  
“目前尚不清楚曼联会派出的人手。值得注意的是，最近暗中有传言曼联高层会对手下的队伍进行一次清洗，而对斯坦福桥图书馆波恩特的抢夺则是决定清洗人选的一战，因此需要小心对方全员处在绝望时所作出的一切不可理喻的事。”  
“若你选择接受此任务，你的使命就是不惜一切代价保护好斯坦福桥图书馆的三处波恩特。如果你，或你组内的任何成员被捕或惨遭杀害，切尔西方面将不会为你们的行动负责。祝你好运，阿兹皮利奎塔，这则消息将会在五秒之后自动销毁。”  
阿兹皮利奎塔全程没有说一句话，表情也很平静。待最后一个字的尾音消失，他将听筒挂回去，很快就有几缕白烟从座机下的投币口缓缓飘出。  
轻轻吹散这股不怎么显人耳目的白烟后，阿兹皮利奎塔转身走出了电话亭。  
当他踏出最后一脚的刹那间，耳边所有的声音都回来了，暖洋洋的日光落在肩上，而阿扎尔跳下栏杆，正朝他走来。

04.

“这次对付的是曼联。”，阿兹皮利奎塔将队员召集起来，指向桌上的地图，低声说到，“地点是斯坦福桥图书馆，和往常一样，保护住三处波恩特。”  
“曼联的话，我可以当诱饵，至少可以引住一个人。”阿扎尔坐在最中间的座位上，听到对手是曼联，毫不在意地举手，笑着提了个建议。  
“不行！”  
“你是傻子么！”  
阿兹皮利奎塔和在一旁双手交叉在胸前的吉鲁都第一时间出声反对，一时间会议室回荡的都是他们两个人近乎吼出来的严厉拒绝。  
路易斯的表情一下子变得奇怪起来，在两人身上转了转眼珠。莫拉塔则是一直看着阿兹皮利奎塔，眼神黯淡，不知道在想什么。凯帕和阿隆索两个人彼此看了一眼，没说什么。坎特一如往常，安静地坐在自己的位置上，挂着熟悉的微笑。吕迪格和科瓦契奇似乎在状况外。而若日尼奥明显想要知道为什么会议室会突然安静下来，正凑在威廉身边，小声地嘀咕想要问话。  
阿扎尔似乎被阿兹皮利奎塔和吉鲁的反应吓到了，睁大眼睛眨了眨，看着两个人严肃的表情，随后安慰一般摆摆手：“好了好了，我只是在开玩笑，不要当真啦。说实话，我可不想遇到那个家伙。”  
“咳咳。”，阿兹皮利奎塔也没有接阿扎尔的话，只是清了清嗓子，低下头继续看着桌上的地图，将被此前打断的对话进行下去，“那么就和往常一样的人员配置。狙击手莫拉塔埋伏在斯坦福桥图书馆的高处，随时准备支援进行扰乱分散任务的威廉和阿扎尔。路易斯，阿隆索，吕迪格和我则在图书馆内三处波恩特可能出现的地方守着。若日尼奥，科瓦契奇和坎特呆在车里，负责技术后勤，对曼联小队的监视，还有全局的指挥。”  
“我呢？”吉鲁忽然开口。  
“你需要休息。”阿兹皮利奎塔言简意赅地回答到。  
“我觉得我不需——”  
“你3天前刚刚帮助法国帮赢下德国帮，你确实需要休息。”，阿扎尔把手撑在下巴，歪头看着吉鲁，插了一句，“而且莫拉塔最近一直在很认真地训练射术，总得让他试试训练成果吧。”  
吉鲁将视线落在阿扎尔的身上，又看向莫拉塔，最后迟疑了一会儿，点头答应下来，可又急忙加了一句：“休息可以，但我要跟着去。”

05.

夜晚。  
帷幕落下，稀疏的人流散去，是临近斯坦福桥图书馆闭馆的时间。  
一辆黑色的车影缓缓驶向图书馆的背阴处，优雅的流线吸引了周围几处投来的好奇目光，但看到从车里出来人后，又失去兴趣地移开视线。  
从车上下来的正是平平无奇，学生打扮的阿扎尔和威廉。因为阿扎尔又想玩“伪装”那一套，故而威廉也不得不被强制性地配合着穿起了不知道从哪里找来的格子衫和牛仔裤。  
阿扎尔还像模像样地背着书包，戴着没有度数的眼镜——当然，书包里的东西不可说，眼镜也不仅仅是眼镜而已。  
“我从左边找起，你从右边。”阿扎尔测试了一下耳朵里的通讯器，确认收信良好后，压低声音对身边的威廉说到。  
“要小心，别一个人闷头闯，也别遇到曼联小队的人就想着自己解决。”威廉表情严肃，拍了拍阿扎尔的肩膀。  
阿扎尔摇着头对他一笑，自然地拎起背后的背包颠了颠：“我看这话你应该对自己说。”  
“你们两个都要小心一点。确认波恩特将要出现的地方就发射信号，若日尼奥收到后，我和路易斯他们会尽快赶到目的地进行保护。在闭馆之前，尽量避免和曼联小队正面接触，也别引起路人的警觉。”阿兹皮利奎塔的声音带着电流的杂音在两人耳朵里响起，阿扎尔下意识地缩了缩肩膀，显然被突然的发声吓到了。  
意识到这一点后，他小心翼翼地抬眼看了一眼威廉的反应，见对面还是一副严肃的模样，轻咳两声，然后转过身去：“威廉，再见，我先走了。”  
“威廉收到。”威廉对着通讯器另一侧的阿兹皮利奎塔回到，看着阿扎尔离去的背影，有些笑意，无奈摇头，“阿扎尔也收到了。”  
“他又被吓到了？哈哈，我赢了，威廉，一顿烤肉哦。”路易斯的声音突然串进这条线路，带着点忍俊不禁的语气。  
“这次输了，但下次他会做好准备的。”威廉耸耸肩，愿赌服输，明明上一次阿扎尔吃过相同的亏，但似乎这一招总会奏效，也不知道为什么。  
目光所及，图书馆此时依然是一片灯火辉煌，但阿扎尔的身影已经消失，于是他也踏上了斯坦福桥图书馆的台阶，向随后开演的舞台走去。  
夜色越来越深了。  
“AZP总是知道什么时候适合吓他。”吕迪格也适时地发话了，“但愿任务结束后他不会在线路里唱歌报复。”  
“我想，那应该是‘庆祝’，他自己说的。”阿兹皮利奎塔难得插了一句话，通常他不会在这种队员闲聊的时候说话的。  
“上次的庆祝我还录下来了，不觉得很好听么？。”这次是吉鲁在说话，语气里是真实的疑惑，看起来并不是因为某些原因才勉强这么觉得。  
“好听好听，在你看来他什么都好。”路易斯憋住笑，摆摆手，敷衍地回答到，然后做了个标志性夸张的表情。  
“他确实什么都好。”，吉鲁点点头，然后自顾自地笑了，“就是太胖了。”  
“天哪，我受不了了，需要定个规矩，禁止你在工作时间对艾登无时无刻的表白。”路易斯大声抗议，随后捂住耳朵，翻了个白眼，然后起身离开吉鲁，同若日尼奥一起，索性去盯着车内显示屏上现在闪烁着两点的图书馆平面图。

06.

变故来得非常快。  
“听得到么？我需要人手支援！！在L12，对面放了烟雾弹，闯进来的人数大约9人。阿隆索已经倒下了，万幸只是头部受到重击暂时昏迷，可波恩特已经被趁乱夺走了一个。”吕迪格是第一个打开紧急通讯线路的人，威廉闻讯，正在赶去的路上。  
而很快，第二个不好的消息就接踵而来。  
“WL1也已经失守！！对面只有二个人，但路易斯太冒失了，而且我也没有守好。是...马塔，来的人中有一个是马塔...他已经是敌人了，如果遇到他，不要留情。特别是阿扎尔，现在能联系到他么？”阿兹皮利奎塔咬着牙提醒道，边将绷带缠绕在小腿进行过简单处理的伤口上。  
那是来自马塔射出的一粒子弹。  
射出枪膛时无声无息，这本是能够致命的一击，但，也许是金属的子弹在黑暗中恰好反射到了窗外月色的冰凉，也许是马塔在开枪时认出对面的人那一瞬间过重的呼吸。  
总之，这粒子弹最后没有命中目标。  
本就高度警觉的阿兹皮利奎塔得以身手敏捷地躲过这来自暗处的袭击，虽然小腿还是被灼热地划下一道不深不浅的口子。正当他忍着剧痛准备拔枪反击时，发现对方一击失手，见波恩特已被同伴夺走便很快抽身而去，没有做过多停留。  
“谁能告诉我阿扎尔，还有莫拉塔在哪里么？！”阿兹皮利奎塔喘了一口气，在通讯器里压抑着愤怒，冷静地问着。  
两处波恩特的地址一处来自威廉的报告，另一处来自阿扎尔。威廉有定时联络，但阿扎尔从报告过第二处波恩特的所在后，就再也没有消息传来了，通常阿兹皮利奎塔觉得这是阿扎尔又开始犯懒，但这一次他总觉得有些不祥的预感。更别说本该狙击或者拖延曼联小队进入图书馆的莫拉塔，从一开始就在通讯线路上隐身了。  
他们从来没有这么狼狈过，像是一下子崩溃似地被曼联夺取了两处波恩特。  
“莫塔拉身上的定位点没有消失，他一直在图书馆最顶层，刚刚联系上他。他在曼联小队进入图书馆时似乎试图狙击过他们，但没有成功，反而打草惊蛇了，也许这也是暴露的原因之一。阿扎尔...代表他的点在不久前没了，但是，队长，这并不意味着有什么不好的事发生了，也许——”若日尼奥以及在车里留守的坎特和科瓦契奇曾经很长一段时间没有联系上了图书馆内的人，好不容易接通了阿兹皮利奎塔的线路，但带来的并不是什么好的消息。  
“我知道了。”阿兹皮利奎塔迅速打断了若日尼奥，语气里听不出来任何波澜，只有似乎是因为走动时无意牵扯到了小腿的伤而皱着眉头倒吸了一口凉气的声音，“莫拉塔回车上吧。吕迪格，威廉也带着阿隆索回去吧。我去找路易斯，然后阿扎尔。若日尼奥你们就别动了，等所有人汇合后准备撤退。”  
科瓦契奇停顿了一下，似乎想要给阿兹皮利奎塔一点时间反应，然后才接着说道：“队长...那个，我们没有劝住吉鲁，阿扎尔的点不见时，他就已经冲进去找他了。”

07.

阿扎尔觉得自己的背像是要断了，剧烈的疼痛从背后噬心一般不断传来，且有逐渐加剧的征兆。他一手扶着腰撑住自己不要倒下，一手捂着嘴重重地呼吸着，即想要以此缓和些疼痛，也想保持安静，缓慢地在书架间的阴影中行走着。  
刚刚好不容易从对面那个代号红魔18的家伙手里逃出来，阿扎尔本来还在庆幸自己可真厉害，没来得及拔枪，就赤手空拳面对那么个壮汉都能全身而退，但没多久，背部就传来不适，果然还是在被对方狠狠揍向墙壁时受伤了。  
而且好像还把身上的定位器也给摔没了，反正阿扎尔当时脑子一片混乱，恍惚中觉得有什么从身上掉了下来。应该就是定位器吧，他想，而且耳朵里的通讯器似乎也坏了，从很久之前就没人说话了。  
阿扎尔忽然感觉有些累了，不知道自己还能撑多久。  
真是的，怎么还没有人发现他不见了啊。  
“艾登。”  
阿扎尔听到有人在叫他，低沉的声音回荡在寂静的阅读室里，愣住了。他停下脚步，艰难地忍着痛转过身去，在看到对面站着的人后，一笑。  
果然，在这种时候能找到自己的人是他。  
总是他。  
于是阿扎尔把扶着腰的手放下，尽量站直了身体，装作老熟人见面一般，对那个人打着招呼：“埃雷拉，好久不见啦。”  
“艾登，我以为上次对你做了那种事，再见面时你会想要杀了我呢。”埃雷拉略带惊讶地睁大了眼，缓慢地向阿扎尔走去。  
他逐渐走出书架打下的阴影，全身渐渐笼罩在月光下。一双瞳孔像是发着光，望向阿扎尔时带有一种猎人锁定猎物般锐利而嗜血的眼神。  
阿扎尔闻言身体一僵，但面上还是带着笑，静静盯着靠近自己的埃雷拉。暗中另一只手向身后摸去，想要掏出别在腰间的手枪，但背上的伤还是让他的速度慢了下来。  
再要掏出手枪的那一瞬间，埃雷拉的手已经伸向他，利落干净地阻止一切反抗的发生。  
“我还记得上一次，你也是这样，一个人落单，被我紧紧跟着。”埃雷拉凑近阿扎尔的身体低语着，随后毫不费力地将他抵在墙壁上。  
阿扎尔的背部又一次被撞击，反射性地闷哼出声，埃雷拉看到他皱眉咬牙的样子，吃惊地笑了出来：“这次你要更糟糕啊，艾登，似乎受伤了。”  
“混蛋！拔枪吧。”阿扎尔在埃雷拉的束缚下想要挣扎，但背部的伤对他的影响太大了，所有的抗拒在埃雷拉看起来更像是一种可爱的尝试。  
“我怎么能失去你呢，艾登。”埃雷拉将头埋进阿扎尔的肩窝处，侧过头，边说，边将唇渴求地贴上他的颈，“上次的成功让高层记住了我，他们就这样将我视为对付蓝军10号，你的最佳武器。”  
轻笑，埃雷拉感觉到怀中的人浑身僵硬，咬着他颈间脆弱的血管，留下些浅浅的齿痕的印记，继续说着，仿佛这样的聊天让他无比享受：“艾登，曼联比我厉害的人有很多，6号，1号...但那一次，就只需要那一次。”  
“艾登，在那一次行动之前，我听过很多你的传闻。你是蓝军10号，切尔西的头牌，斯坦福桥的小王子，你总是能在行动中闪耀。当我收到跟紧你的任务时，我像个初出茅庐的小伙子一样紧张又害怕地跟着你，注意自己的每一步，惊恐于被你发现就这样死于非命，但你给我了机会。”  
“一只落单的羔羊，怎么能不大快朵颐。”埃雷拉将自己的身体紧紧靠在阿扎尔的身上，逼迫着对方贴上墙壁，无处可逃。  
阿扎尔对埃雷拉过近的距离和传来的体温厌恶地皱起眉头，他将手抵在两人中间，想要推开埃雷拉，但双手一发力，牵动到背上的伤口，传来的痛楚实在难以忍受。  
只是一瞬间的晃神，反而被埃雷拉趁机攥住了手腕，交叉后拉高朝头顶一压。  
“艾登，也许你不相信，但我一直在想念你。”埃雷拉笑着舔了舔嘴唇，垂下眼盯着阿扎尔在自己身下这样近乎任人宰割的模样，眼神透露出来的神情几近狂热，“你的身体，你美妙的屁股，你压抑的呻吟，你的抗拒，你的哭泣，你的绝望，我都想念。”  
阿扎尔感觉到埃雷拉的手已经探向自己的身后，而自己也已经没有什么力气去改变接下来要发生的一切，索性放弃了毫无用处的反抗。  
他听到了皮带被解开的声音，自己的，他的，然后就被揽着腰翻了个身，手腕也被埃雷拉用他脱下的皮带绑在一起，这期间，阿扎尔一直任凭他的动作，安静地有些诡异。  
于是埃雷拉从背后凑到阿扎尔的耳边，双手滑过他的大腿内侧，随后沿着曲线固定住他的胯部，像是用针钉住标本最美的姿态，笑着问：“艾登，这次这么快就不准备反抗了么？上次哪怕我已经进去了，你也又踢又踹的，搞的我们两个人一开始都不舒服。”  
接着就有什么熟悉的东西滚烫地贴上臀部的缝隙伺机而动，而阿扎尔逐渐失去焦距的双眼不知道盯着眼前墙壁的什么地方。  
那一次栽得可真彻底，这一次也一样，不想再碰到曼联了，他自嘲地在心里对自己说，然后认命地闭上眼睛。

08.

还是要期待奇迹的。  
阿扎尔正咬着唇准备忍下即将发生的一切时，身后的人突然推倒了他，“该死！”，他听到埃雷拉在咒骂，然后有子弹落在地上的清脆声音。  
好像有队友来了，阿扎尔想。  
埃雷拉很快躲进另一边的图书架后，伸出手摸索着去捡他的裤子，还有裤子上别着的枪，但他没有选择停下来开始反击，反而转身跑远。  
赶来营救的队友也没有死追，阿扎尔听到走向自己的脚步声，慌乱，急迫，全是关切，但他仍然像个事不关己的人倒在地上，缩着身子，轻轻地呼吸着。  
谁都可以来救他，阿兹皮利奎塔不可以。  
上一次第一个赶到的人是阿兹皮利奎塔，阿扎尔当时的状态显然刺激到了阿兹皮利奎塔——那是一个昏暗的角落，有隐约的月光落下，明暗交替，打在正颤颤巍巍弯着腰，勉强够着地上散落衣物的阿扎尔赤裸的身上。  
他的大腿根部还残留着白色的液体，正随他的走动从大腿内侧刺眼地滑下。看到阿兹皮利奎塔的时候，阿扎尔脸上明明挂着泪痕，却挤出了一副满不在乎的笑脸：“没事的，AZP，下次我会找到那个家伙报仇的。”  
阿扎尔回头看到是阿兹皮利奎塔找到了自己，本来是想哭的，就这样扑到阿兹皮利奎塔的怀里，说很痛，刚刚发生的一切让他恐惧。  
但看到阿兹皮利奎塔的一瞬间他忍住了泪水，也忍住了所有想要倾诉的痛苦。  
不行啊，他不想让阿兹皮利奎塔过于自责——阿兹皮利奎塔总是这样，喜欢把一切揽在自己身上，于是装出无谓的模样。  
但他没有料到，阿兹皮利奎塔日后会陷入到那样可怕的自我折磨中，甚至在他们的情事中，停下来，难以忍受的反而会是阿兹皮利奎塔。  
他会突然地推开阿扎尔，喃喃着道歉，然后面色严肃地将衣服一件件套回阿扎尔的身上，在他不解的眼神中，亲吻他上的额头。  
阿扎尔很快就明白了，他和阿兹皮利奎塔已经走到尽头了。  
于是某一天，他说他有喜欢的人了，阿兹皮利奎塔听到这句话后的表情他已经忘记了，只记得那个时候他点头沉默了很久，拳头握了又松，然后平稳地反问了一句：“是谁？”  
其实阿扎尔那时候根本没有喜欢的人，只是不愿意看到自己成为阿兹皮利奎塔的心结，加上小队里新来了一个西班牙人，和阿兹皮利奎塔很有默契，他觉得是时候了，就随便说出的借口罢了。  
但阿扎尔知道阿兹皮利奎塔是一个很认真的人，如果他没有一个关心自己的人，阿兹皮利奎塔是不会同意分手的，便回答到：“一个法国人。”  
谁知道一语成谶。

09.

“艾登。”  
阿扎尔发誓，当他听到叫出自己名字的嗓音属于吉鲁时，他觉得今夜发生的所有不幸都可以被自己原谅。  
吉鲁很快地将阿扎尔抱在怀里，他一边用法语对曼联的所有人骂着难听的话，一边小心翼翼地将阿扎尔被拽至脚踝的底裤拉上来，替他穿好丢弃在一旁的牛仔裤，随后将他的头按在自己的胸膛里，紧紧地包裹住怀里颤抖的人。  
阿扎尔听到了心脏跳动的声音，然后才知道自己哭了。  
“我害怕了，奥利。”阿扎尔被抱得很舒服，懒懒地把手怀绕上吉鲁的脖间，小声地说，吸了吸鼻涕，“怕得要命。”  
“我知道。但是我很幸运，艾登，我很幸运，今夜最幸运的人。”吉鲁重复着幸运这个单词，英语，法语，呼吸都有点急促，后怕着哪怕仅仅一秒的错过。  
阿扎尔抬头，吹起吉鲁的大胡子，望见了他垂下的眼眸，看起来也像是要哭了，于是凑上去吻着他的嘴角：“看来以后的行动不能离开你了呢，幸运的奥利。”  
吉鲁低头，怀中的阿扎尔表情无辜，丝毫没有意识到自己说了多么可爱的话，眨着湿润的绿色眼睛看向他，于是他吻了下去。  
当然是法式热吻，索取对方呼吸般地在阿扎尔的口腔里侵略起来，直到阿扎尔在他背后挥着拳头抗拒，吉鲁才意犹未满地结束了这个吻。  
“奥利，我背上有伤，走不动了，你背我吧。”阿扎尔赖在吉鲁的怀里重重地喘息了几下，才勉强把想说的话说出来，脸上还是刚刚呼吸不足留下的一片诱人红色。  
吉鲁担心地看向他的背后，没有多说，将阿扎尔轻轻松开，然后背过身去，微微蹲下了身子，阿扎尔配合地把手环在他的脖子上，走上前去，贴紧他的背后，抬起腿，让吉鲁稳稳地托住。  
“奥利，等会儿去那边那个厕所一下。”回去的路上，阿扎尔突然没由来地说了一句，然后在吉鲁的胡思乱想中接着说到，“我把最后一处波恩特藏在那里了，但愿曼联没发现。”  
结果在那个厕所前，阿扎尔和吉鲁遇到了阿兹皮利奎塔和路易斯。  
波恩特在他们两人的手里，完好无缺——切尔西小队这次的行动虽没有保全三处波恩特，但还是有所收获，一处波恩特也是一处。  
虽然私自行动的吉鲁还是让阿兹皮利奎塔皱起了眉头，但看到吉鲁背上把头埋在他肩膀处的阿扎尔时，阿兹皮利奎塔作为队长该指责的话还是没有说出口。  
他只是叹了口气：“下次个人行动，需要告知我一声。”  
路易斯则一脸“我明白你”的表情看了一眼吉鲁，随后无所谓地抱着波恩特嘿嘿笑了两声，拍了拍阿兹皮利奎塔的肩膀：“队长别生气啦。我看这次行动算成功的了，人一个没少，波恩特也保住了一处，高兴一点。”  
“我看，是时候唱歌庆祝了！”埋在吉鲁背上的阿扎尔突然开了口，他很谨慎地避开阿兹皮利奎塔的眼神，害怕自己哭过的样子被发现，进而将那些事再翻出来。  
“等等，艾登，等我把通讯器打开！！”路易斯兴奋地接通了全员的线路，然后——  
“不行，太累了，我唱不动了。”阿扎尔见状，瘫在吉鲁的背上，笑嘻嘻地说道。其实阿扎尔知道自己唱歌不怎么好听，只是他就是喜欢看着小队里的人不得不听他唱歌的样子。  
但是今天还是饶了他们吧，阿扎尔想，把脸颊贴在吉鲁温暖的脖间闭上眼睛。  
汇合后的切尔西小队不带痕迹地安静驱车离开。  
斯坦福桥图书馆重新变得沉寂，留下的杂乱交由醒来的人们惊奇。  
而太阳就要升起来了。


	3. 一个好的前锋总是想射门并没有错

01.

阿扎尔整个人缩在被子里，迷迷糊糊感觉到某人的手正有目的地沿着他的大腿内侧向上游曳，手掌带着灼人的温度，暗中施力，又轻佻娴熟地流连在那些令人心猿意马的地方。  
他的身子一僵，在枕头边轻轻地喘息，被中的双腿随后扭动着远离了对方的束缚。平稳住呼吸，压抑住那些被撩拨起的情绪，他又小心地翻过身，背对着那个精力旺盛的家伙，嘟囔了一句：“我想睡觉，奥利。”  
“今天切尔西赢球了，你上场没多久也助攻了，他们都抱着你在庆祝，球迷在欢呼你的名字，可我呢。”吉鲁慢慢地将话挤出来，语气里有那么点儿不满，法语的音节以及他低沉沙哑的嗓音却让所有埋怨依旧温柔，或许，还带上了一丝丝的蛊惑以及暗示。  
吉鲁把手从他身下抽出，转而从背后环上那人的腰：“可我什么也没有得到，艾登，该给我点奖励的。”  
“你都多久没进球了，不给。”阿扎尔说完小声地笑了，可又怕吉鲁真的生气，悄悄把头蹭向吉鲁的胸膛，而后身体向后一沉，紧紧贴地进他的怀里，就像渴求对方的体温一般，示弱地将自己完完全全交给他拥抱，希望换得玩笑的烟消云散。  
毕竟身为一个前锋，谁不想射门进球呢？况且吉鲁也不止一次在他耳边埋怨过运气的缺失，作为一个领跑英超射手榜的人，自己还是要安慰安慰他的。  
但当阿扎尔感觉到被抱住，而有什么东西又正正好好顶在自己的臀缝时，觉得自己不需要安慰这个人了，让他球荒去吧，自己是真的想要睡觉。  
他急地乱扭，准备抽身而去，而吉鲁却心满意足，捕获到了可以大饱口福的猎物，高兴地把胡须胡乱地在阿扎尔的颈后蹭来蹭去，随后嚣张地咬上对方浮上红晕的圆润的耳垂，顺势沿着脖颈的曲线舔舐而下。  
“既然射不了门，”他低声地说，“那就射你吧。”  
这几个露骨而又毫无羞耻的字眼让阿扎尔也觉得不好意思起来，从脸颊边缓缓晕开一片伦敦城中日落时分难得一见的从天边绵延而来的艳色。  
他的心剧烈地跳动着，几乎无法呼吸，显然被撩拨得同样情动。  
可他还是想睡觉。

02.

明明对方也伤了一条腿，就不知道养伤么？  
阿扎尔气得在心里翻了无数白眼，怎么挣扎就是挣脱不了吉鲁的双手，反而让对方在看似扭打却并非扭打的混乱场面中，扒下了他的睡裤。  
是完全的压制，吉鲁的一双手放在他突起的蝴蝶骨上，稍一用力，便能让他陷在柔软的床垫里起不了身，周围的柔软如海浪将他层层包裹住，致命又危险。  
阿扎尔侧过头，重重地呼吸着，挣扎得累了，心下就习惯性放弃，觉得索性就让他肆意一场，反正明天休息，于是软了反抗，哼哼唧唧地任凭吉鲁的动作。  
“我是嫉妒了。”吉鲁也察觉到了阿扎尔的变化，眯着眼笑笑说。他双手在阿扎尔赤裸的背上轻轻抚摸，触感依旧良好，温热的皮肤逐渐将所有的理智蚕食蒸发，“明明上场前还和我聊着天，但一上场，你就什么都忘了。我还是有点介意他们的拥抱的，这是你的男人享有的权利，艾登。”  
阿扎尔的背部微有肉感，摸起来很舒服，唯一高耸的山丘是他的脊椎，从他低下的头部优美地划出一道显眼的曲线，标注着唯一目的地——他令人食髓知味的挺翘的臀部。  
吉鲁用指尖悠闲地描摹起所有关节，耐心地让身下的躯体滚烫起来，然后向下，向下探去。自然，所有的动作，他都有记得留意阿扎尔还未痊愈的背伤。  
“奥利，你真的小心眼。”阿扎尔听到吉鲁的话，在床垫里微微颤抖起来，嘻嘻笑着，“我和很多人都抱过，若是每一次拥抱你就嫉妒，你岂不是要忙死。”  
“莫拉塔不一样。”吉鲁的动作一滞，突然点出一个名字，让阿扎尔的笑声一下子停了下来，“我和他是竞争关系。”  
“奥利，你很棒，但莫拉塔也很棒，场上搭档的话，对我来说谁都可以。”阿扎尔轻声说，一字一句用得都是可以面对着记者的提问从容不迫的回答。  
他知道，吉鲁和莫拉塔从新赛季开始时一直都在竞争首发中锋的位置，新换的主帅让所有都变得重新不稳定起来。  
一开始的吉鲁的表现让所有人都觉得，阿扎尔和吉鲁才是锋线的绝佳搭档。这样相似的话还曾经让无意看到新闻的吉鲁拿去调笑阿扎尔，说着，我们算是被承认了呢。  
但显然最近莫拉塔的状态有所回升，这让身为中锋却一直都处于进球荒的吉鲁在首发的选择上落了下风。  
阿扎尔不想在这种时候谈起这样煞风景的事，他暗地里皱了皱眉，然后悄悄地叹了口气，重新带起笑容，勾起嘴角回头望向吉鲁，眨着那双已然璀璨的绿眸懒懒地回答，“但是场下的话，奥利，只有你。所以能不能闭嘴，然后专心干你的事”  
“可以满足你的要求。但是艾登，我并没有消气，所以可能会有点粗暴。”吉鲁边说，边将吻密密地落在阿扎尔的背上。阿扎尔听到这句话后，笑得直抖身子，连带着臀部也泛起些引人遐想的波浪，显得很是无所谓，他说，“奥利，随便你怎么粗暴。”  
当然，他不可能预见到这句话很快就会让他无比后悔。

03.

吉鲁听到阿扎尔说出那句话后，无声地笑了一笑，下身的胀大催促着他，让他不应该再费力开口说话了，而是应该将所有的认真都放在如何小小地“惩罚”面前这个不知天高地厚的调皮的家伙身上。  
他的一只手伸向阿扎尔的臀部，修长的手指从缝隙中探入那处，随后在那处按捺着，另一只手扶着对方的胯部，让他不至于下意识地逃离。  
随后狠下心深深插进去，一下子便没入两个指节。即使经历过那么多次的前戏，阿扎尔干涩的甬道内紧致的程度还是让吉鲁惊讶，不过同样使他惊讶的还是这儿适应的速度。  
再准备一下，很快就足够让自己的欲望进入了。  
阿扎尔小声地呜咽了一下，然后就没声了，他把头深深埋在床垫里，手也紧紧抓着床单，浑身小幅度地颤抖，勉强忍耐着异物进入后，身下传来的一开始的痛楚。  
吉鲁微眯着眼，将身下人的反应收入眼底，舔了舔唇，将手指送得更深，随后缓慢地抽插起来。  
“奥利...”阿扎尔叫着吉鲁的名字，浑身颤抖得越发厉害，他手边的床单被他抓得一片凌乱，而他本人的状态也不比他手下惨遭蹂躏的床单好到哪离去。  
吉鲁已经找到了阿扎尔体内的那一处挑弄，并且不似往常那样宠溺满足着他身下人无声的要求，即便那个小矮子渴求地挺腰向他的手指靠近，他也游刃有余地在那一处附近逡巡着。  
“奥利！你到底干不干了...”阿扎尔快被吉鲁故意的折磨逼疯了，体内不断抽插的手指让他的身子逐渐敏感，全身过电般累积起层层叠叠的快感却总是少了那么一点将他彻底推上顶峰，而逐渐肆虐的情欲不得解决让他的神智几近蒸发。  
阿扎尔接着用法语骂起吉鲁，软软糯糯的声音染上情欲的沙哑，还勾着点儿埋怨的鼻音，格外诱人。结果话还没骂完，他感觉到体内的手指都抽离出去，突然后悔起来，想要回头看吉鲁，结果人没有反应过来，就被吉鲁抓着胯部，用那样滚烫而巨大的烈刃，狠狠地钉在了床上。  
阿扎尔的呻吟一瞬拔高，通常这样彻底的进入，吉鲁总是会给他时间，让他缓过神，但这一次他没有，那根突然埋入体内的巨物不声不响开始了动作。  
阿扎尔不敢置信地咬着牙，将所有被毫无章法的顶弄逼得将要溢出口的呻吟堵住，随后扭着腰，一手撑着自己，空出的一只手向后拽上吉鲁固定住他腰身的手臂，轻轻地摇了摇，撒娇似地想要让他停一停。  
但吉鲁没有对这个可怜的小动作作出任何反应，反而张着嘴，表情除了沉溺在情欲中雕刻出的强烈的占有和满足感，几乎有点幸灾乐祸：“艾登，你说的，随便怎么粗暴也可以。”  
话音刚落，一波更接近毫无怜惜的侵略向阿扎尔攻去，每一次都要准确地撞击上他曾经一直不得抚慰的体内的那处敏感。  
过分激烈的快感袭来让阿扎尔几乎头晕目眩，他全身一软，瘫了下去，哽咽了一两声，已然达到高潮，然后就完完全全地落入了吉鲁的节奏中。  
今天的吉鲁并不想放过阿扎尔。  
他笑着将阿扎尔从床垫里捞起来，又在毫无反抗地情况下轻柔地将他翻了个身，托着他的腰，瞥到了那个家伙湿润的眼角，氤氲的绿色眸子，红潮一片的脸颊。  
吉鲁舒展开眉头，眼中有些怜惜，将手放在矮个子比利时人的脸侧，将他细密的汗水和泪水擦去，随后温柔地在他的眉尾落吻，然后继续说到：“艾登，一次是不够的。”  
阿扎尔似乎被吓到了，下意识地发出了一声小动物一般的呜咽，连骂人的力气都没了，只是小声地提醒到：“奥，奥利...我...我的伤还没好...不能，不能做太多的激烈运动。”  
“放心，到时候你什么都不会记得的。”吉鲁安慰到，因为考虑到他的背伤，这次姿势的改变并不是吉鲁想要的面对面，他是从侧面又一次进入的。  
吉鲁将阿扎尔的一条腿架在自己的肩膀上，他的欲望还没有得到纾解，但本人似乎并不着急，只是更加用力地撞击着那个人挺翘的臀部，将自己一次又一次送入他体内，感受着内壁柔软而又紧致的包裹。  
阿扎尔后来确实不知道最后发生了什么，几次高潮让他大脑一片空白，只能下意识地顺着吉鲁的一切动作而动作，放荡地呻吟，连缀着带颤的尾音，像是在哭泣。  
“奥利，我也会给你助攻的，哈啊，奥利...不要，不要在继续了，你这个混蛋，我快散架了！！”他在那些使人崩溃的强烈撞击中，努力将零碎的字句拼凑在一起，夹杂着呻吟送到吉鲁的耳边。  
“好吧，艾登，我会努力收下你的助攻，然后射门，”吉鲁知道阿扎尔再被自己折腾下去，估计以后自己都没有机会折腾他了，便把他的身子揽到自己怀里，让他依着自己的胸膛，接着挺胯冲刺了几下，将所有按捺下的滚烫送入阿扎尔的体内，“就像这样，一个好前锋该做的，把球准确地送入球网。”


	4. 感情危机还是找自己解决最好

01.

敲门声毫无节奏地响起。  
吉鲁在阿扎尔的催促下慢吞吞前去打开门，当入冬后伦敦晚间的寒冷趁机袭进屋内时，“奥利，我又得来你这住一晚啦。”门外敲门的小矮子抱紧自己，一袭短袖装扮，与惊人的凉意一同擦过吉鲁。  
他歪头向吉鲁打了个招呼，是蹩脚的英文，然后就顺利地过掉他，进入了室内。  
吉鲁的大脑有一瞬间的空白。  
似乎是那个19岁的阿扎尔又一次凭空出现，他下意识地反应就是朝厨房看去——如果像上次一样，那么大一点的阿扎尔应该会消失。  
但意外地是他的阿扎尔并没有消失，还在厨房里准备晚饭。  
在这个寻常冬夜来敲门的年轻的阿扎尔顺着吉鲁的视线，好奇地跑向厨房，然后就看到了面不改色，习以为常，围着棕色的画有小熊的蕾丝围裙，正在准备晚饭的未来的自己。  
“哇哦！”年轻的阿扎尔惊叫一声，随后赶紧捂住自己的嘴，正经了脸色，“咳咳，我是说围裙很可爱。”他揪起围裙的一角装作欣赏了一下，脸却有点红。  
“你未来如果不想这围裙下面没有衣服的话，还是最好像我一样老老实实地在厨房穿上它。”阿扎尔拍掉围裙上的手，小声地说，瞥了一眼还愣在客厅的吉鲁，然后看向对方。  
没有什么奇怪或者违和的地方，看向自己并不会给人照镜子的奇异感觉，毕竟两人之间隔着过去的时光，有太多的地方已经不再相同。

“对了，小艾登，你的时光机在哪里，我现在非常需要用它回到昨天。”  
阿扎尔用叉子懒懒地卷起碗中的意大利面送入口中，含糊着向不知为何有些扭捏，坐在另一头被自己点名的人开口。  
“嗯...应该没有时光机，我记得的只有突然的一道白光闪过，接着我就出现在这里了。”  
19岁的阿扎尔一本正经地回答，结果看到对面未来的自己听到没有时光机的字眼时嘟起嘴哼了一声，他身边的吉鲁立即宠溺地摸了摸他的头。  
“好了好了，你别管他的胡言乱语，就算有时光机也没用，我觉得昨天那场比赛再来几次我们都会输。”  
“奥利，你不可以这么没有信心！你要是早点上，我绝对会踢得更舒服一点，说不定结果就不一样了。”27岁的阿扎尔瞪大了眼，不可置信地狠狠掐上吉鲁的手臂，吉鲁对这点猫抓似的小痛不屑一顾，哈哈笑着，眼里却有着些许无奈。  
谁不希望能早点上呢？  
阿扎尔就这样掐着吉鲁的手臂，没有再用力，也没有再说话了。  
“是输球么？如果是我，我也会很不开心的。”  
年轻的阿扎尔看到气氛有点不对劲，赶紧开口，表示对未来的自己无比理解，然后就看到对面的自己放过了吉鲁，无意识地用一种极具诱惑性地动作舔了舔嘴边的番茄酱，接着视线一转，盯向他。  
“怎，怎么了么？”到底是有些心虚，毕竟自己对自己的小动作无比了解，有些习惯是改不了的，在那一瞬间自发的举动想要瞒过去大概是不可能的。  
“小艾登，你那里发生了什么么？”果然，那个阿扎尔接下来就直白地向他开口问到，他身边的吉鲁此时也投来关切的眼神，“你似乎有什么心事。”  
“啊，这个——”  
又是一阵敲门声突兀地响起，比第一次更急促更用力，年轻的阿扎尔像是被吓到一般抖了抖肩膀，接着叹了口气，鼓着一边的脸颊万分无奈：“好吧，他，我是说，年轻一点的奥利，果然也来了，等会儿能说我不在么？”  
“小艾登，你干嘛要躲着‘我’啊......等等，难道你们分手了！？”这次反倒是吉鲁率先陷入震惊，捏着下巴皱眉苦苦思索，“不对啊，那个时候在法甲我还会看上谁呢？”  
“也不能说是分手啦，就，就出了点小小的感情问题，咳咳。”

02.

“所以，你们之间真的有感情问题了？”吉鲁将确定时间后，准确年龄应该是26岁的自己拦在了通往厨房的路上——厨房里是现在两个阿扎尔的谈话时间。  
“没有啊，我只是想问他要转会去哪里而已，他一直瞒着我。”  
顺便，26岁的吉鲁在心里默默念叨，围裙很可爱，我有空也会给我的艾登买一条的。  
“你不是早知道小艾登最后会转会去哪里的么？那次我记得大艾登是穿着切尔西训练服消失的，你后来应该查得到吧，队徽的样式。”  
吉鲁在年轻的自己眼前挥了挥手，把对面的视线从厨房吸引回自己身上，对面抱着手臂，略感可惜地最后看了一眼厨房里两个人的背影。  
诶，自己的艾登输在了臀部的浑圆程度上，到底还是年轻。  
“当然，但这不一样。艾登如果提前亲口告诉我了，那种感觉会很幸福的，就像我也是他作出人生重大选择中的一部分一样，毕竟你只会把这些事告诉你最亲密的人不是么？更何况我已经告诉他我会转会阿森纳了——”  
“等等......就是这个！”  
吉鲁压低声音，不想传到厨房那儿去，打断了过去自己的高谈阔论：“小艾登会不会觉得没有办法和你一起转会阿森纳，有点对不起你，所以才一直不开口告诉你。”  
“不会吧，艾登的心思哪有这么细腻，我看他不告诉我就是索性让我最后自己看新闻。再说，切尔西和阿森纳都在伦敦，又不是异国两地，这点距离，买套房就都解决了。”  
吉鲁一愣，然后笑着看向眼前的自己，恍惚间羡慕起他来。  
26岁，还没有蓄大胡子的习惯，应该会在镜子前呆上很久的时间——虽然他现在也是这样，用来仔细地把下颚刮得干干净净，毫无掩饰地露出那张帅气的脸庞，浑身无时无刻都在散发出“无法拒绝的魅力”。  
但无时无刻应该不包括“此刻”，因为那个26岁的吉鲁此时正傻乎乎地比划着双手，双眼亮晶晶地憧憬未来：“对啊，这不是就像你们现在这样嘛。”  
“也是，买套房就什么都解决了，你和艾登多攒一段时间就差不多了。”他停顿了一会儿，接着说到，“你是想要听小艾登亲口说出转会切尔西这件事？”  
“你可是过来人了，就没有什么办法么？”小吉鲁满脸期待。  
“在床上逼他就可以了。”大吉鲁勾起嘴角凑上前，拍了拍小吉鲁的肩膀，语气不可捉摸，“相信我，在他即将高潮的时候，稍微用点技巧就能让他说出一大堆平时不会说的话。”

03.

“嗯，所以你现在是21岁，2012年的夏天，啊，你现在应该还没有确定下家吧。”  
27岁的阿扎尔看着年轻的自己缓缓开口，对方惊诧了一瞬，接着后知后觉地吐了吐舌头，不好意思地笑了起来：“没有，曼城，切尔西，曼联都有报价，还要考虑一下。”  
“还是说，你有什么建议？”21岁的阿扎尔歪过头，抬眼，绿眸有些调皮地望向年长的自己，他知道对方肯定什么也不会说的，只是为了好玩才这么问一句。  
“...没有，你自己琢磨吧。”  
阿扎尔发誓他真的有那么一瞬间，无法抑制住心里的冲动，想要告诉眼前的自己有关于未来的事，去哪里才是对职业生涯正确的选择。但看着那个年轻的自己，那个满眼都是少年意气的自己，还是将所有的翻上舌尖的话忍住了。  
长久的沉默引来了那个人轻声的笑，似乎是意识到无言背后的故事，他看似无意，却又小心翼翼地问到：“还记得吗，小时候想要拿金球的事。”  
“记得。”  
“是么？我怕你忘了，就是提醒你一下。”  
那个年轻的阿扎尔眨了眨眼，用他还未褪去稚嫩的嗓音满含着笑意说。27岁的阿扎尔为此一愣，接着翻了个白眼，伸手用力地去揉对面仍然顶着卷毛的头。  
“喂，拿那个很难的，你是在嫌弃未来的你自己么？”  
感受到插入那人发间的手指仿佛伸进云朵一样，蓬蓬松松，绵绵软软的，这让阿扎尔不禁理解了为什么那么多人喜欢摸自己的头，是真的很舒服啊。  
“够了，别摸了！我以后绝对要去剪个寸头！！”  
21岁的阿扎尔没有直接回答那句话，反而突然关心起他以后的发型。在胡乱地成功躲开另一个阿扎尔的手后，他整理着自己的一头乱发，哼了一声，有些僵硬地转移开话题：“该说我和奥利的事了。”  
“既然不是转会，那是什么呢？”阿扎尔也没有继续谈起金球的事，他向后一跳，坐在了大理石台上，一身棕色的小熊蕾丝围裙，幼稚地晃荡着脚。  
“嗯，咳咳，就是，你应该还记得12年蒙彼利埃夺得法甲冠军的那一次吧？”  
“记得，奥利的法甲冠军。”  
“我，我不小心把他那时候留着的纪念品给弄没了。”阿扎尔捂着嘴悄声地说，偷偷地回头看了一眼客厅里的两个人，发现他们正交谈正欢，放下心来继续说道，“但是！谁叫那个时候他一直在我面前炫耀嘛，本来我就很难过了，离开里尔的最后一个赛季没能帮助里尔夺冠......就把那东西偷偷藏起来了，结果我后来再去找的时候就找不到了。不过这是很久之前的事了，我以为能就这样瞒过去的。可现在他为了转会去阿森纳，搬家整理东西的时候，突然提了一句，后来也一直问我，‘你是不是有什么事瞒着我’‘最好快点说出来’什么的...”  
“这肯定是在问纪念品的事，但我怎么能承认是我干的！！”  
“就为了这个，你一直在躲他？”  
“你是不知道奥利有多珍惜那个纪念品！！要是他知道是我弄丢的...天哪，我绝对没有好下场...你必须救救我！”  
“我怎么可能不知道，那是他唯一一个法甲冠军呢，没记错的话，这个纪念品现在应该被他——等等，把你的眼神收一收，不许打我的那个的主意。”  
“啊，你怎么能对你自己这么残酷。”  
年轻的阿扎尔不满地嘟了嘟嘴，看到对面笑了笑，从大理石台上滑了下来，走进到他身前：“小艾登，我觉得你直接和他坦白说就好了。”  
“我就是不敢——”  
“在床上，我是说，在床上，最好是他迷迷糊糊的时候，你凑到他耳边小声地说一句，‘奥利，我把你夺冠的纪念品弄丢了，你能原谅我么？’，他基本上都会点头，要是不行的话，你就喘一下，叫一下，再不要脸点，挤点眼泪，哭着说也行。”  
小阿扎尔的脸一下子就红了起来，他眨着眼睛看着面色如常的另一个自己，忽然觉得未来的自己似乎有点对这种事情过于熟练了。  
“你到底干过多少次这种事啊？”  
“最近的话，‘不想裸体穿小熊蕾丝围裙’算一次。”27岁的阿扎尔在快要熟透的自己面前，举起一根手指，认真地回答到。

04.

阿扎尔仰面躺在陌生的床上，咬着唇，不安地扭动着。  
刚刚洗完澡的吉鲁浑身保留着还未散去的灼热的温度，正缓慢地俯身压上他。因为独属于年轻人的燥热和着急而未被彻底擦干的水滴顺着他胸腹美好的曲线落在阿扎尔单薄的睡衣上，晕出一团团水渍，显露出底下肌肤的颜色。  
“真的要在这里么？就不能等回去——”  
阿扎尔小小嘀咕了一句，脸也许因为室内不知为何骤然升高的温度而不受控制地随之发烫，他觉得隔壁那两个人也许会听到他们两个人的动静，或者，更过一点，只有他自己的呻吟会足够放荡地透过墙壁。  
这太丢脸了。  
“我想在这儿上你。”26岁的吉鲁打断了阿扎尔未完的话，双手撑在他脖颈的两侧，将包含欲念的呼吸毫不掩饰地喷吐在他的耳边。  
阿扎尔身体为话中大胆的字眼颤栗，他迟疑了一下，红着脸，将视线闪烁着避开那个在昏暗灯光下阴影分明，犹如罗马雕像一般拥有美好肉体的人，将赤裸的小腿微微抬起，用内侧的肌肤轻轻蹭上那座雕像精瘦的腰。  
这是默许。  
故而吉鲁感受到腰间小动物似怯懦的碰触后，得意地无声露出他的笑，随后将手放在那人的腰腹上下游曳着，调动起所有的感官，最后低下头，深吻上阿扎尔。  
被剥夺呼吸的阿扎尔渴求般，将唇齿交付于吉鲁，自然而然地搂上他的脖颈，随着吻逐渐的缠绵，不自觉地挺腰将自己送得更靠近他，感受着他宽大的手掌在自己背后顺着脊椎自上而下地抚摸传来的惹人颤抖的快感。  
“艾登，你今天似乎格外敏感。”也许几分钟，也许更长的时间，在一片寂静中吉鲁终于放过阿扎尔，将侵略的舌收回，意犹未满地舔了舔对方湿润的唇角，调笑到那个小矮子一下子便慌乱的呼吸，以及下身已然挺立起来的存在，“是因为另一间房里是他们么？”  
“闭，闭嘴！”  
“希望他们不会投诉邻居太过吵闹，艾登。”吉鲁似乎并不准备放过阿扎尔，一边继续笑话他，一边悄悄地将手探向那人的下腹，在身下人还未反应过来前一把握住他堪堪抬头的欲望。  
手掌的纹路柔软而又粗糙，触感，温度都对那处造成格外的刺激，阿扎尔猝不及防，呜咽一声，接着赶忙咬上自己的手背，阻止那些羞耻的脸红心跳的呻吟漏出。  
“你可以叫出来，艾登，我想这间别墅不至于在隔音效果上大打折扣。”犹如恶魔的低语，吉鲁用温柔的法语撩拨着浑身颤抖的阿扎尔，“我想听你叫出来，像你平常那样。”  
吉鲁一手抚慰着阿扎尔的下身，一手四处游曳，猎手一般找寻着他身体上的敏感处，肋部的凹陷，腰腹处的曲线，胸前的两点，满意地看到对方因为升腾的情欲开始逐渐湿润的眼眶以及过分的快感攀附上呼吸而不停起伏的胸膛。  
“奥利...奥利！...嗯...！”  
阿扎尔在吉鲁颇为娴熟的挑弄下很快就感受到了即将袭来的浪潮，快感的累积让他全然忘了一开始的羞耻心，将手无助地抓上吉鲁的手臂，紧绷着腰，用哽咽的尾音一声一声叫着他的名字。  
“艾登，你叫的太可爱了。”  
耳边又甜又软的声音极大地刺激到了吉鲁，他不知餍足地夸了一句，阿扎尔摇着头似乎想要下意识地反驳，但已经没有多余的力气和他闹了，只能在枕边别扭地扭过头，咬着枕头的一角，不住地小声喘息。  
吉鲁笑了笑，跟上前亲上他的额角，最后用力地套弄几下，奖励一般送阿扎尔到达了他今夜的第一次顶峰。  
高潮过后，阿扎尔眼底一片亮色，泪水随着眨眼一点点沾湿了他卷翘的睫毛，将视线模糊。他索性闭上了眼，无力地瘫在床上，直到此时也依旧渴求着空气似急促地喘息着，浑身敏感地一碰即抖。  
吉鲁耐心地等阿扎尔将这波余韵渡过，当然不忘将手中白浊的液体涂抹在小矮子的腹部，这个举动又换来了还在休息中的阿扎尔的不满的哼声。  
没过多久，吉鲁轻轻拍了拍似乎要睡过去的阿扎尔的脸颊：“嘿，宝贝，别睡过去了，我这儿还没解决呢。”。  
阿扎尔迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，瞥了一眼吉鲁下身过分明显的那处，瞬间清醒过来，咽了咽口水——虽然不是第一次了，可他心里还是有点害怕那东西进到自己身体里的感觉。  
但最后还是可怜吉鲁的央求，勉强地将腿张开了些。吉鲁也配合地攥上他的右脚脚踝，用力一拉，两人下身的距离瞬间消失，而阿扎尔的右脚也顺势架上了他的肩膀。  
在之后就是两人都非常熟悉的扩张步骤，吉鲁的手指一根一根在阿扎尔的咒骂声中被送入他体内，有着急躁却也没有忘却温柔，在模仿着抽插的肆意侵略中寻找他最为敏感的那一点。阿扎尔在吉鲁的身下为每一次的抽插颤栗，仅仅是手指的逗弄，就能让过电的快感从体内一波一波向他袭来，逼出他狼狈不堪，臣服于欲望的模样。  
太过了...  
他用手背遮住了自己的眼睛，不敢相信自己因为这个又要哭出来，而裸露在外的嘴唇鲜红，格外诱人地一张一合，从中毫不自知地溢出放荡的叫喊声。  
阿扎尔已经不在乎隔壁的人会不会听到自己的呻吟了，阻止这些东西对他来说又难又费力，反正无所谓了，叫的多大声多放荡也和他无关了，他明天就会和奥利一起消失的。  
“艾登，我要进去了。”  
“你！你...唔...不要像说什么新闻一样提——啊！”  
突然体内的手指被抽出，阿扎尔被擦过敏感点传来的快感弄得尖叫了一声，心中的空虚感还未传来，体内就被更大更粗的存在侵入，并且一下便深入到最里处，紧致的内壁柔软地包裹上吉鲁的利刃。  
阿扎尔这次连叫也叫不出来了，仰着头，拱起了腰，断断续续地发出轻微的带着哭腔的气声：“奥利...求你了，呜...别，别动，我，啊，我还要再等......”  
吉鲁将阿扎尔因汗水湿透的额边的卷发撩开，轻轻地抚摸过他红潮一片的脸颊，擦去他眼角因为刺激被逼出的泪水，然后并没有听他的话，让欲望做了第一主宰。他在进入后下身立刻开始了律动，抓着阿扎尔的腰，向前不断地顶弄，将欲望一遍遍送进阿扎尔的甬道内。  
“奥利！！不行...啊！不行，太...太大了，别......”  
阿扎尔恳求到，大口大口地喘息着，想要将被插入的一瞬间的疼痛以及随后而来的体内仿佛被填满的感觉缓和，双手胡乱地抵在吉鲁运动的胯上，微弱地抗拒着他抽插的力度。  
吉鲁将阿扎尔的小手握住，轻而易举地往他头顶上一压，止住了小矮子算不上反抗的反抗，虽然现在他哭得很惨，但吉鲁知道他通常很快就能适应自己的尺寸。  
况且，阿扎尔在痛楚和快感的双重逼压下，往往会不经意地露出他最诱人的一面——即身躯深陷欲望，意识又无比清醒，这样的阿扎尔会不自觉地像个小恶魔一样黏人，又会为自己放荡的模样可爱地“不必要地”因为自尊心害羞起来。  
而且，他现在终于想起了大吉鲁告诉自己的方法，在抽插中，诡异地突兀地问了一句。  
“艾登，你是不是有事瞒着我？”  
“你，奥利...啊！你，你怎么在这种时候问，呜，问这种事......”阿扎尔啜泣着，哼哼唧唧，在吉鲁的身下被过于用力的操弄搅得神智迷茫，双眼失焦，不知道在看哪里。  
没有得到想要的回答，吉鲁动了动腰，又是一次发狠地抽送，巨大的利刃仿佛要捅穿身下人一般，被毫不留情地顶上敏感点的阿扎尔彻底丢盔卸甲，慌乱地尖叫着，尾音颤抖。  
“呜呜，奥利，哈啊...你夺冠的纪念品是被我弄丢的，啊啊！停下！求你了奥利...”  
“...夺冠纪念品？蒙彼利埃的？”  
令人意外的答案，吉鲁真的听话地停下了抽插的动作，将欲望暂时埋在阿扎尔的体内。  
他松开了桎那人手腕的手，比利时人立刻用手背一通乱抹，擦了擦脸上的泪水，抽了抽鼻子，可怜兮兮地解释了一遍。  
“就，就是这样，对不起，奥利...我知道，我知道那个对你很重要。”也许是因为激烈的情事的影响，阿扎尔的情绪显得格外脆弱，歪过头，不敢看向吉鲁。  
“艾登，你怎么这么孩子气，不想我炫耀的话直接和我说就行了啊。”  
吉鲁宠溺地笑了笑，将阿扎尔从床上捞起，动作牵连到两人还相连的部位，阿扎尔浑身一抖，在吉鲁背后猫似地抓了一把。坐在吉鲁的胯上让体内的欲望更深了，阿扎尔将双腿自动地缠上那人的腰，无力地倒在他的胸膛：“可你炫耀的时候很开心啊...奥利，我没办法开口，你笑得太好看了。”  
“是么？”吉鲁心中一暖，其实夺冠纪念品他早就在角落里无意发现并收好了，哪知道罪魁祸首竟然良心不安了那么久，但自己想要的回答不是这个啊。  
“这件事我原谅你了，可艾登，我想知道的不是这个。”吉鲁扶着阿扎尔的腰，又一次开始了顶弄，每一次进出都粗暴地碾压着那一处敏感点。  
阿扎尔在他身上像海浪一般上下起伏着，浑圆的臀部肉感十足，每一次落下都会因为撞击而发出响亮的清脆声，仿佛比阿扎尔本人的呻吟更让人面红耳赤。  
“奥利！你这个混蛋...啊！”  
“奥利...你，你啊...你告诉我...告诉我吧...嗯...你想知道什么。”  
“奥利！！求你了。”  
阿扎尔的呼吸逐渐加快，眼前又一次氤氲一片，猛烈的快感摧枯拉朽地撞开他最后理智的大门，他攀着吉鲁的肩，将头无力地垂在他的肩窝处，不断地小声请求他。  
“转会，艾登，我想知道你会转会去哪里。”吉鲁看着身上的阿扎尔被他颠得似乎真的要散架了，也心软了，将话破罐破摔地道出。  
“我，我不知道...我还没作出决定...啊！是，是真的，奥利，别再动了！”

05.  
隔壁。

“原来这面墙这么不隔音。”  
“艾登，我想那是小艾登叫的太大声了。”  
......  
“艾登，我有反应了。”  
“自己解决！”  
......  
“奥利，你去哪里？”  
“我去加入他们！”  
“滚啊！你不要脸啦！”  
......  
“艾登，他们怎么还没停？”  
“怎么，羡慕起过去自己的持久力了么？”  
“......”  
“！！嗯？你干什么，奥利，放开我！！放开，你自己去浴室解决，你——”

第二天。  
谁都没有早起。


	5. 在打开盒子前当然要享受猫咪的陪伴

01.

时间大约是九点左右，地点在阿扎尔的家中。  
“奥利，我洗完了，你要用浴室么？”  
阿扎尔在门外，用他那被水汽熏得慵懒而沙哑的嗓子，传来一句试探性的询问。因为交流对象是吉鲁，习惯性选择了法语，说得极快又含糊不清，夹杂几声哈欠，带上鼻音后绵绵软软，像是一团热腾腾的雾气飘了进来。  
吉鲁一愣，从床上翻起，动静颇大，一米九几的高个子光着脚踩在地板铺有的厚实毛毯上，竟然不太敢迈步。阿扎尔留给他的房间里此刻灯光昏暗，空调的温度让人头脑迟滞，所以他花了几秒确认眼前的一切不是他过于期待而臆想出来的场景。  
脚底毛毯痒痒的感觉让他回到现实，柔软而蓬松。  
吉鲁想到了阿扎尔的黑色猫尾，和他那时候的反应，灼热的念头烧了起来。于是他没有回答，脚步停在了距离门把手几厘米的地方，迟疑几秒，往后退了几步。  
没多久，那一对湿漉漉的耷拉的猫耳就显眼地从门缝里探进来，而后是比利时人圆圆的脑袋，接着就是他的脖颈，起伏的轮廓向下延伸而去，再之后便是他赤裸的，仍然挂着水滴，湿润的上半身。  
“奥利？”阿扎尔把自己完整地探进吉鲁的房间，一抬头就看到雕塑一样矗立的吉鲁，笑了笑，用手臂轻轻碰了碰他，“既然没睡，为什么没有反应啊。”  
阿扎尔全身上下只围着一条浴巾，吉鲁想，也许他里面什么也没穿。  
“你知道么，艾登，这样闯进我的房间是很危险的。”  
外面的灯光从他身后打进来，吉鲁被吸引着垂下眼。阿扎尔脚上那双黑色拖鞋很眼熟，脚踝上至未被浴巾遮住的小腿的曲线被勾勒得近乎完美，再看得深一点，从双腿间望过去，他身后垂着的猫尾正拖曳在地上，因被打湿而聚拢在一起，显得细长而又光滑。  
“但是奥利，这是我的家啊，我想进哪间房就进哪间房。”  
阿扎尔仰起头，盯着吉鲁，慢悠悠地说着他作为主人的特权，没有意识到吉鲁已经踏进他的空间，距离正随着字眼的蹦出而被缩短，时间也是，几秒钟像是转瞬即逝。直到被客人搂进怀中，脸颊结结实实撞上了对方的胸膛时，阿扎尔还在不容置疑地发表声明。  
“艾登，想要试试么？”吉鲁问。  
“什，什么？”阿扎尔在吉鲁的怀里愣了愣，攥着他的一只手臂，下意识地发问。话音刚落，他就感觉到对方的手正从膝盖的位置探进他的双腿间，浴巾在小臂处重重叠叠也丝毫没有影响那双手执著地沿着他大腿内侧向上抚摸而去。  
“艾登，你很久没有做过了，对吧。”  
阿扎尔在吉鲁将手握上他的那处时轻喘出声，双腿为此不自觉地夹紧，而身后的猫尾则卷起，无处安放地颤抖着。他的身体随着吉鲁的套弄，开始紧紧靠进对方，双手也攀附上对方的肩膀，似乎已经开始站不住了。  
阿扎尔笑了笑，对吉鲁这样的问题似乎并不介意，“嗯，上一次...上一次是世界杯之后的——”，他没能够把话说完，而是在最后一个字节猛地咬上唇，皱起眉头，重重地喘息。法国人在听到回答后刻意一瞬间加大力度的恶劣行径让他差点叫出来，但他不肯就这么认输，斗气似地将从那处传来的过分的刺激从喉头咽下，白了对方一眼。  
“那一次是和你的国家队队友么？”  
“是的，难道那时候我还能和别的国家队的人做爱么？”阿扎尔懒洋洋地回答到，他搭在吉鲁肩上的手轻轻动了动，随后便从吉鲁的胸膛里抬头，笑吟吟地望着他。那双绿色的眼睛在周围昏暗的阴影里被抹成了更深的，接近于深蓝的颜色，让他整个人一下子变得捉摸不透起来，眼底突然藏起一些秘密，整个瞳孔也不再大大方方地倾泻着光辉。  
“和我不行么？”  
吉鲁知道自己不应该对这种预料之中的回答有所触动，但这样的结果还是让他稍微有那么一点惊讶。他把阿扎尔抵到一边的墙上，小个子被凉意惊得抖了抖，向吉鲁投去了一个埋怨的眼神：“哼，在半决赛你干了什么自己不知道么？”  
吉鲁知道对方其实并没有过于在意他那一次的疑似犯规，也许在终场哨声响起时，阿扎尔咬着队长袖标，会在心里有过那么一瞬间闪过相似的念头，但他是阿扎尔。  
“我不得不放倒你，你那么厉害，我又那么熟悉你。”吉鲁一边温柔地套弄着对方的欲望，一边将吻落在他的脖间，那双手沾满着情欲的产物，而吻却纯洁得近乎于一个安慰。  
“奥利，别在这时候提起这些东西，我都快...没心思和你做了。”阿扎尔顺从地向旁侧歪着头，让吉鲁的吻沿着他脖间的曲线向上游走而去，接着用猫尾蹭了蹭对方的小腿，又不知为什么笑了起来，“感觉好奇怪，这多出来的东西什么时候会消失。”  
“很奇怪么？”吉鲁抬高了头，将唇轻轻地碰上阿扎尔的那双猫耳，又试探性地咬上它的耳尖，自然是一嘴猫毛，绵绵的干涩，又撩拨得使人鼻头发痒，还未松开嘴，便听到阿扎尔的低声惊呼，攥着他手臂的手忽然发力，连身下那处似乎都受到影响地颤抖。  
“看起来这多余的东西很敏感啊。”吉鲁笑得像是个孩子发现了什么好玩的玩具，既有单纯的快乐又有肆意把玩的期待，将空闲的另一只手抚摸上那双毛茸茸的猫耳。  
指尖的触感传来，很舒服，耳外的绒毛厚实光滑，耳内的绒毛细腻柔软，还带有温度。他将拇指轻轻地捏着，从内侧稍微用力地沿着耳廓滑过，再好奇地探向深处，逗弄得那双猫耳惴惴不安地卷起。  
“别，别摸了，奥利，能不能专心做下面的事！”阿扎尔挣扎着，想要把头移开，让他那双猫耳躲过吉鲁的蹂躏，甚至主动把自己的下身向前送到吉鲁的手里，催促着他。但吉鲁看得出，比利时人明显对于上面的刺激反应更加激烈。他松手，亲了亲对方的脸颊。  
“我们到床上去吧。”

02.

“奥利！”  
吉鲁把正准备爬上床的阿扎尔按倒在床单里，顺手将他的浴巾扯下，阿扎尔还没有怎么反应，腰又被猛地扶起，从背后伸过来的法国人的双手，正游刃有余地摆弄着他的身体，无比熟悉地寻找着进入的绝佳姿势。  
“奥利，你...你别一下子就进来。”阿扎尔背对着吉鲁，听到吉鲁脱衣服的声音，颤抖得说了一句，他可是知道法国人那里有多大的，什么准备都不做自己肯定会痛死。  
“我在床上一直都是很温柔的，放心好了，艾登。”吉鲁轻轻地拍了拍阿扎尔的背部，从他突起的肩胛骨抚摸下来，一直到尾椎的最后一节，顿了顿——是猫尾的末端。  
就这样看过去，到底是有些奇怪的，光滑的臀部上端突然长出了一根毛茸茸的猫尾。吉鲁将手按压上连接的那处，阿扎尔剧烈地颤抖了一下，从唇齿间溢出了吉鲁今夜听到的第一声拔高的呻吟。  
“别摸那里，奥利！”他叫了起来。  
但这样的反应已经让吉鲁没办法放过这处可能是突然新增的敏感点，他将手指一根根送入阿扎尔的体内，同时也不放过新的发现，用另一只手或轻柔或大力地摸着对方猫尾的根部。  
一边是被逐渐侵入体内的不适应，一边是陌生而又激烈的快感，阿扎尔紧紧攥着身前的床单，把枕头拖到自己嘴边猛地咬上它的一角，闷哼着，不敢再开口，怕止不住放荡的呻吟。  
没过多久阿扎尔的身体就能够适应三根手指的进出，内里已经软成一滩，每一次手指模仿着抽插的动作，探向对方的敏感点时，都能被紧致的内壁吮吸般夹紧，一次一次逼出对方小声的哽咽。他太会忍了，痛苦也好，快感也好，每一次用尽技巧的逗弄，都只能得到小动物似的怯懦叫声，闷闷的，软软的，带着鼻音，尾音又泛着涟漪，故意向后勾了最后一个上扬的音用来撩拨起意犹未尽的感觉，总是让吉鲁又心痒，又有些不尽兴。  
必须得好好惩罚他。  
阿扎尔的背后已经泛起一层薄汗，在昏暗的灯光下闪着不明显的点点亮光。吉鲁凑上前去，将自己身下的欲望对准阿扎尔的那处，又耐心地顺着他的脊椎舔舐上他背后那些情动的痕迹：“可以进去么？”  
阿扎尔没脸直接回答，只是默默点了点头，随后就被抓着腰部，向后按去。  
太大了。  
即使做好准备，也没有预料到吉鲁会这样不留一丝余地地撑开他的身体，被进入的过程因为法国人的温柔而进展缓慢，却无意间一点点放大了那种被填满的感觉，仿佛能顶到腹部一般。阿扎尔的耳尖发烫，有什么正摧毁着他剩下的理智，身体为每一次的深入而欢愉的颤抖，猫尾也自然而然卷上吉鲁扶着他胯部的手腕，像是一个无声的催促。  
吉鲁自然收到了这样明显的暗示，他开始挺腰抽插起来，将阿扎尔锁死在他的欲望之上。多么放荡而美好的身体，这样挺翘的臀部仿佛就是用来承受他的撞击，他的占有。  
吉鲁渴望猛烈的，剧烈的，让快感如烟花爆炸一般的性爱。以往的床伴总让他保留住一丝温柔，可阿扎尔不一样，他可以完完全全地接纳自己，可以让自己在他柔软而紧致的内部，用灼热的利刃疯狂地四处侵略。  
“奥利！！别，这太过了...不行，不行，我会受不了的。”阿扎尔被身后一波又一波不遗余力地顶弄逼得害怕了，像是故意和吉鲁的内心唱反调，正挣扎着想要逃离，但吉鲁拽着他的腰又一次将他按向自己。即使食言，即使表现得并不如他先前所说的那般温柔，吉鲁也不愿意停下。  
“对不起，艾登，是你太棒了。”吉鲁知道这话说得有些变态，而阿扎尔似乎快要哭出来了，但他乐于在此时把自己沉浸在欲望中，像是一头炫耀征服的猛兽，平日锻炼出来的腰腹力量惊人地派上了用场。他一手抓着阿扎尔的猫尾，像是中世纪的骑士驯服他的野马一般，一手压着他的肩膀，将他深深地，一次又一次地操进床单里。  
阿扎尔知道自己已经完全处于劣势，自暴自弃地把把头埋在枕头里，将那些不争气的泪水和哭喊堵在软软的布料后，在心里换着法子骂法国人。但高潮时被吉鲁从床单里捞起来时，却贴着对方高热的身体，一遍又一遍叫着对方的名字。  
直到吉鲁扭过他的下巴，将自己的唇堵上去，又拿手替他遮住了那双失神的绿眸子后，才让阿扎尔后知后觉地意识到自己在干什么。他微微张开牙关让对方的舌探进来，本想恶劣地咬上对方的舌尖，但身下突然一阵猛烈的抽插和深处随后被射入的液体，让他没办法作出任何抗拒，只能接受对方对他完完全全地占有——从上到下。  
结束后，阿扎尔躺在一片狼藉的床上，看着一脸得意和满足的吉鲁，提脚准备踹上他，但还没有作出动作，就被牵扯到身后传来的酸痛逼得半途而废。  
吉鲁注意到后，笑了笑，把手穿过阿扎尔的腿弯，试着横抱起他，但未果，只好放弃，俯身摸了摸那对无精打采的猫耳:“艾登，我现在要用浴室了。你也一起吧，既然你不能给我生个孩子，那留在里面的东西得清理出来。”  
“你他妈在胡说八道什么！！不会有下次了，奥利，你这个混蛋。”  
“好好好。”


	6. 他是龙

01.

红白的骑士孤身一人背起剑走入了森林的深处。  
这片森林是属于蓝军切尔西家族的领土，深处有座无名的破败城堡，城堡里盘踞着一条会跟随蓝军出战的红色“恶龙”，一直以来让骑士效力的阿森纳家族吃了很多苦头。  
所以在英格兰大陆即将到来的冬天时准备离开阿森纳家族的红白骑士——奥利维尔·吉鲁，想最后静悄悄地替枪手完成这项理论上来说最难的任务。

“你还能多少次在绝境中拯救阿森纳呢？”  
“我要启程去屠龙了。”

吉鲁将手放在右侧胸膛靠上的那一小块地方，那里曾经被红线金线交织绣过一门大炮，是独属于阿森纳家徽的地方，但现在是一块粗布补丁，等冬天一过，不出意外的话，就会有新的家徽代替补丁出现。  
他也不想离开，但明年夏天的那场战争他不能错过，所以骑士的剑不可一直荒废。

吉鲁的剑没有剑鞘，都是用颜色华丽的柔软缎带一层层满含着心思精巧细致地包裹起来的，除了在镜子前打理自己，他第二多的空闲时间都花费在了打理这把剑上。  
吉鲁喜欢这把剑。  
剑身细长，剑柄的繁复花纹让它看起来更像是属于贵族用来标识身份却无法战斗的佩剑，老是被一些人笑话“花哨华丽”，但吉鲁总是能用这把剑“花哨华丽”地解决战斗，理所当然地赢得一片叫好。  
现在这把剑朴实多了，因为剑尖淬过毒，本来在阳光下流光溢彩的亮银变得暗淡，并且锈迹斑斑——这是咒语的原因，这把剑再见血一次，就会因为施加于上的这条咒语化为灰烬。  
但毒药是用来杀死龙的，咒语也是用来杀死龙的，所以吉鲁也只需要这把剑再见血一次。  
虽然心疼这把陪伴了自己那么久的剑，但有些东西总是会失去的。

02.

还未褪去的稀薄雾气被撒入林间的斑驳日光照得支离破碎，有泥土的潮湿味道夹杂松果的苦涩香气。高高挂起的树枝在微风中摇晃，枝叶间昨夜藏起的水滴不小心落在吉鲁的脸上，还有些调皮地挂在他蓄起的胡须上，亮晶晶的，像是枝叶繁盛的果树结出的果实。  
自己的胡子是不是长了点，吉鲁想，抬起手臂擦了擦脸，不过依然不妨碍他脸庞一如既往的帅气。  
他远眺，那座神秘的破败城堡已经近在眼前，“恶龙”也就在那里，等待自己举起屠龙的剑。  
越靠近，吉鲁就越紧张，越紧张，就越容易胡思乱想，他记起大眼睛的魔法师朋友提醒过他，这种居住魔法生物的地方肯定会有它们自己布下的结界，靠近后不要莽撞万事小心。

“对了，走之前要吃我做的饼么？”  
“谢谢，不了。”

吉鲁警惕地在外围绕了许多圈，最后找到了通往城堡的唯一一条小径——小径两边都是杂草灌木，还有些在冬日盛开的不知名白色小花，他甚至还见到了一只到处寻找储备粮过冬的小松鼠从灌木后钻出来，睁着那双漆黑的浑圆眼睛好奇地望了他一眼，最后溜走了。  
也不知道是怎么回事，反正吉鲁的直觉认为这条路安全得很，肯定不会有什么陷阱，便大大咧咧地顺着小径走，最后确实没有任何意外地安全走到了那座城堡的门口。  
然后，吉鲁后知后觉地意识到这座城堡外根本没有结界，不论出于什么原因，那条“恶龙”并没有按照他们一族的惯例，去布置隔绝外界打扰的魔法陷阱。  
于是那条吉鲁走过的小径突然变成了一张拙劣的邀请函。  
那条“恶龙”是在期待有人能出现在城堡前么？

吉鲁从城堡的铁栅栏中瞄到了似乎在花园里像猫一样蜷缩身体睡觉的那条红色“恶龙”。  
它细密的红色鳞片在太阳底下如同林间的红砂地中流淌的清澈水流，波光晃荡出艳丽的底色，或是最上品的绸缎顺滑而——在这样的近距离观察下，吉鲁不得不用上美丽这个词。  
是的，来自于这条“恶龙”充满危险的身躯，却比吉鲁见过所有的红色的载体都要美丽几分，生动瑰丽到仿佛不属于这个世界，连太阳也只是这副画中匆匆投去勾勒的一笔亮色。  
因为遇见“恶龙”，这个原先在吉鲁脑海中既定是一副壮烈而血腥的画面，如今却反常安静猝不及防地出现，导致他惊讶地本能退后，结果过程中不小心踩到一颗小石子，崴了脚。  
丢人的是，吉鲁忘记在这种危险的情况下作为一个前来屠龙的骑士应该暗寻机会，隐匿身形靠近，不能发出一丝一毫响动，而不是立刻抱着脚踝坐在地上大叫——  
“天哪，痛痛痛！！”

03.

于是莽撞的立志屠龙的骑士惊醒了正在睡午觉的花园里的“恶龙”。  
“恶龙”也许是从一场美梦中惊醒，心情不怎么好，伸展着脊背上原先收拢的两翼——像是伸了一个懒腰，翅下卷起一阵尘土遮天蔽日，随后鼻孔中哼出一团热气，从交叉的前肢中抬起巨大的头部，竖起的绿色尖针般的瞳孔聚焦在铁栅栏后的那个小小人类身上，冰冷锐利，并且不屑一顾的高傲。  
“人类，敢打扰我的午睡，我是把你直接烤了吃好呢，还是学松鼠储存起来过冬呢？”  
意料之中的低沉沙哑，从“恶龙”的喉咙里轰隆隆地打雷似地滚出，在城堡上空如同呼啸而过的风回荡。他用的字眼不像出于明智的理由选择的，并且不知道为什么话里还带有古怪的口音——吉鲁第一次知道龙这种魔法生物也会学习人类的语言。  
但不论眼前的龙是从什么地方学来的英语，那个教他的人绝对不是个好老师，所以这一切的一切叠加在一起让“恶龙”的威胁听起来充满一股六七岁孩童的幼稚撒气味道。  
这让吉鲁甚至在这种危机四伏的局面下笑出声，但撒气归撒气，眼前的“恶龙”确实能把自己烤了吃，于是他拿出了早已准备好，本以为不会用上的B计划。  
“嘿，我想你不能吃我，因为我是切尔西的人，你和他们家族有一纸契约吧。”  
“哼，好吧，既然你是切尔西的人，所以他们的族语是？”  
“Blue is the colour, football is the game.”  
“错了，你竟敢骗我！！我要直接把你——”  
“啊，一时紧张，紧张，应该是，是Keep The Blue Flag Flying High. ”

切尔西过长的族语差点让吉鲁暴露自己的身份，他一手捏着发痛的脚踝，一手放在背后，若是形势不对，虽然姿势很怪异，但他仍然可以快速拔剑。  
但说到底还是第一句读起来更顺口，甚至可以哼唱出来，吉鲁听过蓝军那儿歌一样的旋律，大概也是因为这个原因，这句挤掉他们的真正族语，反而深深地留在了他的脑海里。  
“龙，我可以进来么？”  
话音刚落，城堡施加了魔法的铁栅栏就被缓缓打开，骑士吉鲁又惊又喜，却装出痛苦的表情，蹒跚着一步一步靠近那条“恶龙”。  
它红色鳞片的美丽身躯在吉鲁的眼中，如同旋涡一样吸引视线，越来越近，快了，快了，他在心里摒除所有的杂念去默数，倒计时，即使要毁灭这份美丽也必须将背后的剑拿起。  
然后，骑士准备杀死的“恶龙”开口了，它吐出一团软绵绵的雾气，将头部小心翼翼地摆在一手已经握上剑柄的吉鲁脚边，轻轻用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的小腿，像一只小猎犬在撒娇。  
“我看你的脚受伤了，就在城堡住下吧！几天也行，好不好？我，我很久没见过这么主动靠近我的人类了。不知道为什么，所有人类都躲着我，连切尔西的人都很少来。只有让我出战的时候，会派人联络我，哼，要不是契约还在，我早就飞走了。”  
“有时候呆在这座城堡里，我也会觉得挺寂寞的。没事干的话，我就会一直睡觉，但睡觉会长胖的，到时候飞不起来怎么办，所以，你能留下来么？”  
前来屠龙的红白骑士奥利维尔·吉鲁，并没有想到这样的命运走向，摸了摸“恶龙”凑在他脚边近乎示好的头，鳞片的触感并不像它看起来的那么美丽，反而冰凉刺骨。  
他笑了笑，然后，将背后的剑拔出。

04.

吉鲁的剑没有完全拔出。  
周遭忽然开始充斥滚烫的气息，这熟悉的感觉让功亏一篑的他叹息起来，是魔法。  
该死的魔法生物，仅仅只需要一招就能让自己送命。  
吉鲁看向他还未知晓名字的那条“恶龙”，松开了握剑的手，在这样的生物前，一刹那的瞬间就足以失去杀死它的唯一机会。他本以为围绕的魔法的波动是被“恶龙”察觉自己要杀他后，即将得到的一个死无葬身之地的结局，但那一片炫目且炽热的光辉只是闪耀。

“恶龙”幻化成了一位少年。

相较于身形显得过于宽松的火红色长衫轻薄如林中弥漫的雾一样挂在身上飘动，一片永不停息的烈焰鲜明地在灰白的城堡花园里燃烧，如同呼吸空气一样吞噬所有的阳光。  
少年浅褐色的肌肤异常年轻，手臂上柔软的汗毛在太阳底下若隐若现，以直直勾连着欲念的形象纯真地赤裸着脚，踩在布满灰尘的城堡地砖上，将这具身体毫不顾忌地紧贴吉鲁。  
“怎么样，这个样子是漂亮的人类么？”“恶龙”用软软的嗓音——是的，变成人类后连声音都可爱起来的“恶龙”聪明地懂得利用自己的优点——问吉鲁，注意到吉鲁睁着眼睛在发呆，便咯咯咯笑起来，“我想这样可能会让你不那么害怕我。”  
吉鲁的视线里全是眼前的少年。  
他太像一个人类，并且确实是个漂亮的人类，个子矮矮的，完全没有原先巨龙的庞大身躯给人的压迫感，连那通常是一眼摄人心魄的尖针一样的绿色瞳孔都滚圆起来，湿漉漉的泛着光——全然无了威严。  
大约只有脑袋上看起来沉甸甸的龙角依然昭示着它从来都不是属于吉鲁的同族，龙角是厚重的灰白色，仿佛随手折下的几株分叉的覆着雪的细长枝桠。  
“龙，你是对我施了什么魔法么？”吉鲁不可置信地张着嘴，他大声质问着少年，觉得自己即将深陷于泥沼之中不得解脱，而一切都开始于见到少年的一瞬间，这不是魔法还能是什么，“你是个可怕的家伙，但我想我可以陪你一段日子。”  
少年开心地笑了起来，亲昵地仿佛他们不是第一次见面一般拽上吉鲁的手臂，没有收获到多少像样子的抗拒和挣扎，于是他让吉鲁沿着长满青苔的台阶和自己走进城堡深处，赤裸的白色脚底沾上泥土和灰尘，像是精灵走出了仙境，他俏皮地说。  
“我向你保证没有这样的魔法，骑士先生，这世上哪里都没有这样的魔法。  
“是你自己愿意留下来陪我的。”

05.

吉鲁即使答应住下来却也只是想试着寻到新的机会杀死“恶龙”——哦，不，现在是一位少年，他在城堡内硬硬的沙发上坐下，抱紧缠绕着缎带的剑，害怕少年把它抢走。  
“我不知道该怎么治好你的伤。”少年却对吉鲁的剑完全没有兴趣，蹲在他身前仔细观察着他受伤红肿的脚踝，皱起眉头，呆呆的，语气又有点可怜，像是在对吉鲁道歉。  
吉鲁发现少年的眉间在此时会突兀地出现一条细纹，这看起来又可爱又奇怪。  
“你不是会魔法么？”  
吉鲁下意识地反问，然后马上又对自己笑了笑，忽然觉得自己有点幼稚，这句话问得怎么像是在和“恶龙”赌气一样。  
“可我只会喷火啊，你要看么？”  
少年不等吉鲁的回答，着急地把手撑在沙发上，弯下腰故意去凑近对方的脸，吉鲁猛地躲了一下。少年委屈地看了一眼吉鲁，然后撅起嘴，轻轻地呼了一口气，从唇间吐出一团小小的亮色火花。火花在飘动的过程中，无意擦过了吉鲁的胡子，吓得吉鲁一巴掌拍上自己的脸，准备扑灭即将燃起的大火。  
可只有响亮的巴掌声回荡在破败的城堡里，少年对此捧腹大笑，倒在了吉鲁的身上。  
吉鲁的身体一僵，推开了少年。

06.

吉鲁最后痛得不行，拉下脸，不好意思地告知少年去找些冰块来，少年蹦蹦跳跳地出了门，等待的时间有点久，但少年还是回来了，手里不知从哪里找来一捧雪。  
他将雪轻巧地擦在吉鲁肿起来的脚踝处，软绵的声音哼着蓝军奇怪的儿歌，像是在念一首古老的不成调的诗，仿佛对自己在做的事似乎无比高兴。  
吉鲁忽然觉得他应该遵守骑士的规则，在杀死对方前自报家门。  
“奥利维尔·吉鲁，这是我的名字。”  
但少年在听到这个名字时却露出了一脸为难的表情。  
“奥...奥利维尔，奥...利维尔，奥利维尔...吉，吉鲁，啊啊，太长了这个名字，我能直接叫你奥利么？”  
“不——”吉鲁刚准备拒绝，但少年眨着亮亮的眼睛仰视着自己，他的手正柔软地替自己按摩小腿的肌肉，暖呼呼的指尖一下一下陷入肌肤里，没有任何技巧却让人放松。  
“不是不行。”  
骑士吉鲁很没有底气地接受了这个从没有人这么叫过他的幼稚的称呼。

07.

“你呢，你应该也有自己的名字吧，龙。”吉鲁觉得脚踝处的痛楚正逐渐消失，他心情好了起来，抱着怀里的剑，突然开始好奇这条“恶龙”的故事。  
“没有，”少年第一次用冷冰冰的话回应吉鲁，随后很快像是做错了事一样看向沙发上的人，好在他没有生气，于是抿着下唇，移开了视线，“我，我也不需要这种东西。”  
“你需要这个，因为我要叫你的名字。”吉鲁语气平常地说，他不能在杀死这条龙后，只能用“恶龙”这个称呼去铭记英雄的历史，但少年绿宝石一样的眼睛却闪闪发光起来。  
他灵活地爬上沙发，用那双龙角轻轻顶了顶吉鲁的胸膛，应该是想要钻进对方的胸膛，但无奈龙角阻碍了这一切，吉鲁听到少年埋怨地咕噜了一声，像是猫一样。  
虽然没有如愿以偿地钻进吉鲁的怀里，但少年做完尝试后还是害羞了，小脸红彤彤的一片，他眨了眨眼睛，将自己的腿靠在吉鲁的腿边，说：“奥利，那你帮我起一个吧。”

08.

好久好久了，少年还是没有等到自己的名字。  
于是他不耐烦了，拿手去戳正在思考的吉鲁，吉鲁一动不动，没有反应，于是少年心急地用了点力气去扯着他的耳朵，带着气音小声地说。  
“奥利，奥利，好了没啊？不管你想到什么名字，这个名字我都会让它成为我的名字的。”  
是这句话的原因？还是少年在耳边吹气的原因？吉鲁感到背后升起一阵酥麻的感觉，这近似床第间的下流快感让他为此愣了愣，把自己想到的名字脱口而出。  
“艾登。”

09.

“艾登，嘿嘿，我喜欢这个名字，念起来也很容易。”艾登想也没想地接受了吉鲁给自己取的名字，然后向后舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰躺倒在沙发上。  
他将双腿自然而然地搁在吉鲁的膝盖上，圆润的脚趾摇晃，火红色的长衫从腿上如流动的水流滑下露出腿间一大片不见阳光泛白的肌肤，甚至连深处炙热的轮廓都可窥见一角。  
艾登却一点都没注意，一双绿眼珠盯着似乎开始浑身不自在的吉鲁，瞳孔里都是期待，他问：“奥利，这个名字有什么涵义么？”

10.

“是原始的欢愉。”  
吉鲁没有引经据典地去回答艾登这个的问题，他只是木讷地眨了眨眼睛，嗓音暗哑，将视线放在了膝盖上的晃动的双腿，耳边还有得到回答后一知半解的笑声。  
“告诉我，奥利，这是什么意思啊？”艾登问，于是吉鲁将怀中的剑放在一边，失去了剑的双手可以去干些别的，他选择让它沿着艾登双腿的柔软内侧游曳而上。  
“奥利，这是——”  
长期握剑留下的老茧摩擦着少年娇嫩的内侧肌肤，艾登惊吓地小声呜咽起来，但比起害怕，更像是接触新鲜事物后的怯生，他甚至还能带点调皮的意味去问吉鲁，完全不清楚接下来会发生的事，天真得让吉鲁带上了不应该有的一丝负罪感——对于“恶龙”的负罪感。  
但这一丝负罪感在吉鲁的双手准确地握上这副幻化出来的那处同人类一样可以获得快感的器官时戛然而止，艾登，那条“恶龙”，在他的手下弱小地像个人类一样喘息起来。

11.

接下来的事，吉鲁想，这条居住在城堡里的“恶龙”应该从没有经历过，他这副幻化出来的少年的身体异常敏感，在自己双手没有用上全力去挑逗时就承受不住地颤抖起来。  
艾登身上火红色的长衫已经被吉鲁撕扯下甩在城堡的大理石地板上。  
“恶龙”略显瘦小的身体在沙发上随着吉鲁每一次的套弄，都在为陌生如海潮般涌向自己的感觉服从本能地挺腰，他又害怕脑海里这比烈焰还要炙热的东西，正不安地扭动，无力地夹紧双腿想要让吉鲁在他腿间仿佛施了魔法的双手停下来。  
“奥利，不要...唔，好奇怪，停下来，求你，求你...”  
艾登卑微地求饶，请求骑士放过他，但骑士是来制服“恶龙”的，所以对这样的请求充耳不闻。他一次一次，不断地加快手中抚摸欲望的速度，有时甚至恶意地，去掐去捏那些脆弱的部位，让疼痛代替快感，逼出艾登发颤的叫声。  
只要想到这个念头，想到现在在他手里被情欲打败而哭泣呻吟的艾登就是那条“恶龙”，便让吉鲁脑中一阵眩晕，浑身燥热，下身充血。这也是征服么？他想。  
最后，骑士吉鲁用上他老道的技巧，将艾登送上了可能是他这副身体第一次的高潮。  
“奥利，你太坏了，你应该在我说住手的时候停下来。”  
高潮后的艾登倒在沙发上喘气埋怨吉鲁，眼底明亮一片，黑色的卷翘的睫毛湿润的纠缠在一起，他把手挡在自己的那处，不想再让吉鲁去碰它了。  
他可怜兮兮地问：“奥利，这难道是我的弱点么？”  
“不是，你还有更脆弱的地方。”  
吉鲁俯下身，仅仅是一时的冲动却已经无可回头，他的欲望正在长裤里难耐地抽动着，准备拿这副身体做些更过的事，反正“恶龙”可能永远也并不明白自己对他做了些什么。  
当他把失去力气的艾登压在身下时，发现艾登竟然还主动地张开手臂环抱上他，他的声音还因为刚才的叫喊有点沙哑：“不要再这么对我了，好么，奥利，我不喜欢。”  
忽然找回了点骑士精神的吉鲁决定停下罪恶的举动，不论怎样，决斗应该赢得堂堂正正。他点点头，但没忘记把艾登的小手移向自己还未纾解欲望的部位，他本来是想要让艾登用嘴的，但想到那里还能喷出火焰——  
“我可以答应以后不再这么对你了，但你也要帮我一个小忙。”

 

12.

夜幕降临。  
当骑士吉鲁躺在城堡特地为客人准备的柔软的床上，为白天自己对那条“恶龙”做的事无法入眠时，卧室的门被砰地一声打开，让他已经露出危险端倪的思绪骤然回到现实。  
开门的人力道之大，在门发出一声巨响撞上墙壁时，力的传递甚至震落了看起来摇摇欲坠的吊灯上积起的灰尘，簌簌簌雪花似落在吉鲁的身上。  
吉鲁甩甩头，猛地起身站在没有被这次突然袭击波及的地方，有条不紊，一丝不苟地整理起蒙尘的脸，稍微在意地瞥了枕边的剑——还在就好。

“奥利！！有蜘蛛，”突然来访的元凶撑着门框站在门口，喘了几口气，然后眨巴着眼睛对吉鲁喊到。他用手指发颤地指向远处的他跑来的那个方向，赤裸的双脚在地上着急地蹭了蹭，“你帮我抓到它好不好？”  
吉鲁发现艾登现在不再穿着那身火红色的薄长衫了，也许是因为那件衣服被自己撕烂了，但值得注意的是，没有人类会在冬天穿得那么少——要是有，也是有问题的。  
艾登的上半身是毛茸茸的浅灰色棉衣，宽松且有些过长，下半身双腿还是光秃秃的，也许他还是不知道该怎么更像一个人。棉衣的下摆堪堪遮住了他挺翘的臀部，恰好露出大腿上端他留下的那些令人遐想的抓痕——这条“恶龙”莫非是故意把这个露出来给自己看的么？  
“你怕蜘蛛？”  
吉鲁一边诅咒这些魔法生物天生的裸露癖好，一边不可置信地反问。艾登的脸一红，然后不好意思地，为自己接下来的话寻求认同般，自顾自疯狂点头，觉得一切理所当然。  
“蜘蛛真的太可怕了。只有奥利你能帮我了，因为我想消灭它的话，可能会控制不住自己把整座城堡给烧了。”

13.

艾登，也就是那条“恶龙”竟然怕蜘蛛。  
吉鲁觉得这听起来像是阿森纳家族里会疯狂流传的针对那条“恶龙”有什么弱点的毫无根据的谣言。在以前，吉鲁是永远也不会相信的这种话的，难道在战场上只需要向盘旋在上空的那条龙投掷蜘蛛就能吓退它么？  
但现在，“恶龙”在他面前亲口认下这个有些丢人的事实，倒让吉鲁真切地被逗乐了，他暂时抛下了所有敌人或者屠龙等等等等的念头，没法控制住唇边的笑容，拍了拍艾登的背。  
“好的，好的，艾登，现在让我去瞧瞧那只蜘蛛藏在哪里了？”  
吉鲁听到了艾登孩子气的一声欢呼，他忽然莫名其妙地觉得以前他认知里，蓝军那条势不可挡，让阿森纳的城墙频频失效的“恶龙”似乎并不是真实存在的。

14.

后来吉鲁没有找到那只蜘蛛。  
而身为一条“恶龙”，因为毫无理由地害怕蜘蛛会在接下来爬上自己的床，艾登死活要和吉鲁睡在一起。他对吉鲁表示出的惊讶摆摆手指，“不不不，奥利，我来告诉你这么做的好处，”接着得意地翘起一边的嘴角，认真严肃地向吉鲁分析起来，“你想，这样的话，如果它要咬人，也会先咬你了，因为我是龙啊。”  
被这个理由噎住话语的骑士吉鲁，并没有多少犹豫就点头同意了艾登要和自己睡在一起的请求。请不要误会，吉鲁向他宣誓效忠的阿森纳家徽解释到，他没有被“恶龙”勾引，这只是身为前来屠龙的骑士施展的一个小小的心机和手段。  
他之所以同意下来，只是觉得在“恶龙”毫无防备地在自己身边熟睡的时候，把剑刺向它的心脏，是个听起来可行有效的屠龙手段罢了。

15.

但上了床一下子就被艾登用手脚紧紧缠住的吉鲁，发现自己根本没有办法在不惊扰“恶龙”的情况下，去拿枕边的剑，他对这个局面表示抗议。  
“你要勒死我了，艾登。”  
“奥利，嗯...抱歉，我都忘记升起炉火了，因为城堡不常有客人。你很冷吧，但冬天抱着我睡觉很舒服的。”艾登迷迷糊糊地回答，又往吉鲁的怀里蹭去，让吉鲁不知道是谁在渴求谁的温暖，不过龙角戳在下巴上真的很难受，于是他提醒的拍上艾登的额头。  
艾登在被窝里的小腿调皮地动了一下，踢上了吉鲁的小腹，轻哼一声，还是把头侧开了，却没有松开抱着吉鲁的手。  
吉鲁这时候才发现，自己一开始睡不着的原因，除了在想白天那件荒唐而旖旎的事，原来还有这个城堡其实非常冰冷这一条。但现在，自己怀里的艾登是一条会喷火的龙，变成人后的体温总是像夏日溪流边被晒得发亮的鹅软石一样。  
好暖和。

16.

四天后，吉鲁脚踝的伤好得差不多了，他站在城堡的阳台上，眺望着阿森纳的方向，背上的剑依然被华丽的缎带缠绕在一起，没有被动过的痕迹——不论是艾登，还是吉鲁他自己。  
接着，他像是不受控制地垂下眼，蓝色的眼睛复杂地朝下望去。  
昨夜刚刚下过一场雪，今早在他身边醒来的艾登异常兴奋，在花园里的雪地里玩了一个上午，吉鲁想要教他怎么堆一个雪人，可还是因为一些奇怪的情绪放弃了这个念头。  
不能和“恶龙”这么亲密，吉鲁告诉自己，然后听到艾登把双手放在脸颊边，朝他大喊。  
“奥利，下来和我打一场雪仗嘛！！”  
吉鲁这两天发现艾登总是精力旺盛——倒不是说他别的时候就不活蹦乱跳——似乎预感到了什么，白天疯了似地想和自己玩，晚上又借口“害怕蜘蛛”沉沉地睡在他身边。  
他甚至寻到了这么一两个机会下手，可总是无法面对那张无比信任自己的睡颜出剑，是骑士精神在作祟？还是某些更可怕，更羞于启齿的东西？  
“外面太冷了，艾登，你自己一个人玩吧。”  
吉鲁搓了搓手，他真的觉得好冷，语气有些虚浮，飘着白雾朝下回答。他看到艾登听到自己的话后低着头，似乎很失望，右脚点在雪地里扬起雪花，赌气地一踢，雪花又擦着脚踝处落下，他在身边的雪里画着毫无规则的痕迹，脚趾被冻得通红。  
“你的伤好了吧，拜拜啦，奥利。”  
像是雪地里偶尔才会出现的精灵，艾登的脸颊和耳尖都弥漫着红色，他幼稚地对阳台上的吉鲁一笑，用魔法换上了他那身在雪地里格外显眼的火红色的长衫，转身朝城堡外面跑去。  
艾登对阳台上的吉鲁说再见，但心里真正想说的，其实是“拜托了，来找我吧。”

17.

艾登躲在一处巨大的树洞里。  
他已经在林间的雪地里跑了很远，一路上总是会停下来回过头去，他的速度刻意放慢，希望有一个身影正跟在身后，但每次回头都会失望，于是最后他放弃了。  
和艾登一起分享这个树洞的是被打扰了冬眠的几只松鼠，它们现在舒服地躺在他的怀里，任凭这个不速之客的抚摸。  
艾登对于在情绪莫名低落的时候能够用指尖蹂躏柔软的毛发感到满足，没有人能在冬天拒绝温暖的怀抱，他想，但很快吉鲁的名字就不合时宜地出现在脑海里。哦，也许奥利除外。  
“奥利真的走了，”松鼠们能够充当很好的听客，不插嘴不评价，听着那条龙从刚刚就没有停下来的一连串的埋怨，“他也不是切尔西的人，叫我以后怎么去找他呢？  
“哼，我怎么可能会那么傻，切尔西的人我都认识，从来没有一个长着那张脸庞的人，如果有的话，我怎么可能忘记，毕竟那张脸——”  
“很帅，不是么？”  
有只手突然出现，用力地扒在树洞的边缘上，喘气声很重，从外面传来，是个跑了很久的人，他用力地拍着洞沿，故意碰落了发霉的树皮，让它们落到艾登的身上。  
“奥利！！”  
艾登一点也没在乎身上的树皮，叫着来人的名字，高兴到同样忘记怀里还躺着他忠实的听客，一个起身将它们全部摔到了地上，它们委屈地吱吱吱叫着，溜到树洞的深处去了。  
“你对你临时的朋友不怎么好。”  
吉鲁指了指黑漆漆的深处露出的几双亮晶晶的小眼睛，艾登挥了挥手，树洞里骤然暖和起来，他上前抱住因为在雪地里浑身冰凉的吉鲁，亲了亲他藏起几片雪花的胡须。  
“那这个魔法就当做补偿好了，没有人能拒绝温暖的怀抱。”

18.

“所以，你真的迷路了？哈哈哈哈，奥利，你这个傻子，”艾登在回城堡的路上，对吉鲁解释怎么那么久才找到自己的原因大笑不止，他紧紧贴着对方，几乎把自己挂在那个高个子骑士的身上，“我明明都换上了这身衣服，红色，在雪地里应该很容易看到的吧。”  
吉鲁没有说话，也勾起唇角附和地笑着自己的愚蠢，但只有他自己明白，在那条返回阿森纳的道路前，他做下了如何重大的决定——红白的骑士把他的剑埋进了雪里。  
那个时候站在他手臂上送信的渡鸦，正将他新的家徽叼在嘴里。  
绣的是一头漂亮的蓝色狮子。

19.

“既然我以后也要住在这里了，这座城堡该有个名字吧。”回到城堡后的吉鲁向正在喷火点亮蜡烛的艾登问了一句。  
似乎是这座城堡的寒冷驱使，吉鲁主动上前把艾登紧紧的抱在怀里，并且开始思考是否需要在冬天添置柴火，总不能在冷的时候一直抱着艾登——这并不是说他不想这么做。  
艾登听到这句话后的回答似乎也在吉鲁的意料之中，他用龙角向后仰起头，蹭了蹭吉鲁的下巴，熟悉的动作，他说：“还是你来起一个，奥利。”  
“Garden of Eden，”这一次同样是脱口而出，吉鲁回答到，然后艾登同样又问了他，“这个名字有什么涵义么？”

20.

伊甸的花园并非真正不可进入。  
没有树篱和砖墙，也不高耸，封闭的花园其实永远多孔，可渗透，诱人擅闯。  
来突破吧，来与其中的玫瑰、石榴和温柏融为一体。  
以感官品尝，进而以灵魂想象禁忌的甜蜜。


	7. 四光年之外去流浪

01.

 

在科学家发现天上一直挂着的那颗太阳在某一天内部的氢氦转换速度突然加快，到通过建立数学模型推算出它会在四百年内爆发氦闪进而毁灭太阳系，到最后联合政府迅速提出星际移民计划已经过去十多年。

这期间，关于最重要的进行星际移民的方式到现在仍然没有一个定论，从移民计划被提出一开始的百家争鸣，到现在分化成的两个主要流派——飞船派和地球派，争吵就没有停止过，并且在各自拿出的无数实验数据中愈演愈烈。

这个冬天刚刚加入科巴姆基地的研究员奥利维尔·吉鲁是个飞船派，这也是为什么他会来到科巴姆基地，这里是一个飞船派组成的研究基地，主要的研究内容也都为飞船派服务。

在递交申请书时，吉鲁就听说斯坦福桥关于飞船规模的生态系统第三期实验已经宣布初步失败，但飞船派的支持者仍然在加大对这种试图复制地球生态系统的项目的资金投入。

他知道，只要成功证明这种复制是实际可行的，也就证明长时间在宇宙航行是可行的，那么打败看起来过于浪漫主义的地球派，争取到联合政府的同意就指日可待。

 

02.

 

“到了。”

吉鲁和带领他的一位负责人现在处于科巴姆海岛的最高处——他在两周后得到了他的第一个单人项目——那座极为显眼的蓝色圆形建筑前，接过对方递给他的一大堆文件，他粗略地扫了一下露在外面的文字——实验体10号？

“这是‘中峰’的门卡，从今天起你负责观察里面的实验体10号，相关的注意事项都写在文件上了，记得认真看。”

中峰是这座蓝色圆形建筑的名字么？吉鲁还在为一个奇怪名称而胡思乱想的时候，带他的那位负责人就和他打了声招呼，匆匆离开，说是有其他事要忙，但他怎么看怎么觉得对方离去的背影有那么点儿落荒而逃的意味，里面到底是什么样的家伙啊？

当吉鲁刷好门卡，一边翻阅文件，一边步入中峰，走上唯一一条看起来给人压抑感觉的蓝色通道，打开通道上一扇扇门后，终于感觉到有什么不太对劲。

这种规格的回收吉鲁还是第一次遇到，内心蓦地升起一点点对未知的畏惧，也有独属于研究员的好奇和兴奋，这位实验体10号的危险程度似乎超乎他原本的想象。

吉鲁承认他为此有着小男孩似得迫不及待，最后的一段路甚至开始小跑起来，当他到达中峰的最深处，打开最后一扇门，看到中央坐落的那颗巨型的封闭玻璃球，只有目瞪口呆。

玻璃球的上半部分暴露在室外，是吉鲁从海岛脚下看到的在白天会反射日光的眼睛，下半部分则近乎铺满整个室内，除了角落处的装置和另一边用来休息的房间。

玻璃球的内壁上错落爬有一些疯狂生长的藤蔓，吉鲁抬头，能看到一些高大的长青乔木在玻璃球的北部生长着，还有被植被覆盖的红褐色山体，低头，南部有废弃的农田，人工湖泊，有杂乱的灌木丛，一条石子铺的小径从当中伸出，通往一间精致的小木屋。

入眼的一切看起来像是圣诞节能收到的玩具水晶球，就差那些亮晶晶的闪片从天而降。

吉鲁不禁赞叹起这个巨型的生态瓶，完全是一件艺术品，接着后知后觉地意识到，这颗封闭玻璃球很可能是当初斯坦福桥关于复制地球生态圈的第一期实验遗留，在原先实验的失败后没有被拆除，而是进行了一定的改造——那些连接玻璃球底端的装置控制着内部生态，比如输送氧气，排出二氧化碳，内部降水等等，这样的直接干涉无疑是违背了“复制地球生态系统”实验的初衷，但同时也将这颗玻璃球变得更像一个收容装置。

“所以，实验体10号究竟是什么生物呢？”吉鲁自言自语地问到，目光在玻璃球内扫来扫去，没找到什么可怕的痕迹，好的，至少不是什么基因突变的巨物。

“实验员18号，现在实验体在睡眠中，你需要拿起那边的装置叫醒他。”

突然的一声冰冷的机械音撕裂寂静，因为设计中完全抛弃模仿人类声音的特点让第一次听到的吉鲁浑身抖了一下，他反应过来后尴尬地握拳咳嗽，走到那个声音指出的地方。

“哦，AI，谢谢你的提醒，不过下次可以不要这么吓我。”

装置是一副普通样式的耳机，吉鲁将它戴在耳上，没有进行什么操作便很快听到一阵均匀的呼吸声传来，他紧张地咽口水，这是连接建立成功，他需要提供叫醒服务了，但——

实验体10号听声音好像不是什么猛兽？现在可以叫醒他么？他会有起床气么？如果他生气了，会把玻璃打碎然后攻击我么？我可以申请放弃参与这个项目么？不行，不能怂，快开口，叫他起来，这没什么的，对了，科巴姆基地的设施安全指标合格么？

就在吉鲁迟疑不已的时候，耳机那边飘来一声嘈杂电流声里的法语问好，声线低沉，语调却软绵绵的，哈欠连天，漫不经心，就像融化的太妃糖裹在了吉鲁快速跳动的心上。

“你好，嗯，是新的实验员来了么？”

 

03.

 

实验文件

 

04.

 

Day 01

 

吉鲁从听到实验体10号的声音时就一刻不停地在想对方的模样，把他的文件读了又读，对方拥有两套生殖器官以及信息素的存在让他的想象天马行空，这种基因改造的成果他可是第一次见，更别说是成功存活的实体，他会是让创造人类的上帝也嫉妒的产物么？

这是怎样的研究价值和收藏价值？期待几乎可以在他砰砰跳动的心脏溢出来，但，当艾登·阿扎尔从那间精致的小木屋走出来时，吉鲁怎么也没想到，他只是他，一点也不特殊。

长相是一个在吉鲁眼里能称得上比较帅气的男性，眉骨锋利，绿色眼睛，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇微薄，个子稍矮，文件中所谓能够引起暴乱的危险“信息素”也没有任何实体的表现。

第一眼的艾登·阿扎尔在吉鲁看来就是个正常的人，不应该被关在这间透明的封闭玻璃球内，甚至，他走在那精灵一样的小径上都有些破坏封闭玻璃球隔离外界的疏离感。

“我没想到你看起来会这么普通。”吉鲁咂咂嘴直言失望，看向阿扎尔，一身白色过长的实验服，脖间有一条蓝色的项圈，应该是用来通话以及检测身体的数值。他正站在玻璃球的边缘，站在自己的面前，仰着头，将手掌贴在玻璃上面，留下一圈发热的痕迹。

阿扎尔毫不掩饰自己的好奇，歪头上下打量眼前这位新的实验员，和上一位一样，他想，都好高啊，需要稍微地仰起头去看，又特地瞄了一眼对方胸前的标识牌，奥利维尔·吉鲁。

“18号先生，你原以为我会是什么样的？”

“看文件，我以为你会更——”

“更奇怪些？”阿扎尔立即打断他的话，挑起一边的眉毛反问到，眉心皱出一条沟壑。吉鲁注意到这个家伙的小表情夸张又丰富，这很有趣，但他身上还有更有趣的事。

他将视线移到对方的小腹位置上，停留一会儿，眼神充满很不礼貌的暗示意味。

察觉到探寻的视线，阿扎尔也低下头看向自己被盯住的肚子，对方绝不会在笑他疏于锻炼，只能是那个，他眨眨眼睛，脸色不变，却顿了顿才开口。

“是的，这里确实奇怪，和你不一样。”

“有男性生殖器进去过么？”吉鲁真的在意这个，研究性质的，故而又一次直言不讳，但隔着一面玻璃的阿扎尔从脖间的通讯器中听到后，不可置信地睁大眼睛，被这句话强烈地冒犯到，他捶了两下吉鲁面前的那片玻璃作为警告，吉鲁无辜地耸了耸肩，却觉得有趣。

“你——没有！！才没有！去你的，奥利维尔·吉鲁，你会聊天么！”

确认阿扎尔无法自行关闭通讯，吉鲁在对方大叫着耳尖通红地跑进木屋后也非常淡定，走到玻璃球的控制装置前，坐在椅子上，学完如何操作机器并对其进行一定的维护后，慢悠悠地，带着一定的调笑神情——即使对方根本看不见，却也要完美地在语气中显露出来。

他斟酌着字眼，问向另一头的人：“实验体10号，你还在害羞么？”

长久的沉默，只有喘气声回荡，在吉鲁一声轻咳后，对面终于有了动静。他不紧不慢地在显示屏上调出木屋内的摄像头，好笑地发现阿扎尔正坐在床上对枕头撒气，放大画面，可以看到除了耳尖，连脸都红了起来，也不知道是气得还是被刚刚自己那句话刺激到现在。

“才没有害羞，我已经习惯这个了，就是你完全可以问得委婉一点，”他哼了一声，倒在床上，“以及奥利维尔·吉鲁，是艾登·阿扎尔，我有名字，不要叫我实验体10号。”

原本吉鲁在进入中峰后认为接手的会是个危险的项目，但阅读文件后，发现他要做的流程意外地简单——除了每周需要选一天在下午两点穿好防护服进入到封闭的玻璃球内去抽阿扎尔的血交给负责人拿去分析，基本上都只要在屏幕前坐着，时不时调整玻璃球内的循环，以及检测和维持阿扎尔的身体数值正常就行。

吉鲁不知道自己的这个项目会进行到什么时候，为了避免太无聊，得和唯一的陪伴打好关系，他主动道歉，并将彼此的称呼更进一步。

“抱歉，刚刚那件事是我不好。还有，你以后不用叫我的全名，听起来太怪了。”

“所以，我可以叫你吉鲁咯！”

阿扎尔短促地叫了一声他的名字，吉鲁注意到屏幕内的对方正把枕头扔向空中，在床上兴奋到打了个滚，肢体语言表现他此时很开心，是多久没和人聊天了么？

他不自觉地舒展面部的表情，露出微笑，马上回到：“嗯，那我就叫你阿扎尔。”

 

Day 04

 

在替自己倒了杯咖啡后，吉鲁悠闲地坐在屏幕前，满足地叹气，又一次开始了每日和阿扎尔的闲聊。仅仅才过去四天，太阳的氦闪啊，飞船派和地球派的争论等等等等都似乎要变成和他无关的东西了，虽然他一直有在利用网络时时关注着相关新闻，但是中峰内给人的感实在太过与世隔绝。即使能从玻璃球顶漏进阳光，却依旧虚无缥缈得像是另一个世界，而这个世界过去和现在都还只属于阿扎尔一个人。

“你可以控制那种信息素的释放么？”吉鲁问，随便起了一个话题。

通话对面的阿扎尔正在玻璃球内拿着小水壶对灌木丛浇水，听到吉鲁的话，翻了个白眼。

“我要是能控制还会在这里么？”

“也是，对了，你在里面有多久啦？”

吉鲁也意识到刚刚那个问题问得有些傻，迅速改口，他没有在负责人给的文件中翻到关于这个的时间记录，有些奇怪，明明这个很重要，但不知是被有意还是无意地给忽略过去。

阿扎尔的手一僵，壶嘴抖落几滴意料之外的水珠，从绿叶上仓皇滑落，他顺势收起小水壶，稚气地咧嘴，摇摇头，重新走回小木屋里去，潇洒地摆手回到。

“这个嘛，我也不知道啊。”

“你没有去数么？”

吉鲁有些惊讶，如果是他自己被关在里面，他一定要明明白白地知道时间的流逝，然后盘算着该如何出去，这应该是正常人的一般反应，他不知道为什么阿扎尔对此毫不在意。

“为什么要数呢，我是自愿呆在这里的。”

阿扎尔的语气轻松，神色自若，回答的字句仿佛早已印刻在心头，像是溪流一样潺潺地淌过，底下只有一眼可以望见的砂石，他缓缓地踏上木屋的台阶，将门吱呀一声在身后带上。

因为无法直接看到对方的身影，吉鲁的视线从玻璃球移回到屏幕上。如他所料，屏幕上显示的画面并不轻松，根本没有意识到屋内也被安装了摄像头的阿扎尔站在门后咬紧牙关，全身微微发抖，脸上的表情看上去就像是要哭出来一样。

吉鲁心一动，软了口气：“嘿，没事的，我不会把这段话录下来的，所以和我说实话吧。”

“真的么？”

阿扎尔试探的语气小心翼翼地就像只幼犬的呜咽，吉鲁认为这些事并不需要包含在实验数据里，所以肯定地点点头——然后意识到自己又做了件傻事——阿扎尔在那个封闭的玻璃球里，想告诉他的所有的话都是要亲口说出来才能被对方接收到。

“真的，我为什么要骗你。”吉鲁说。

“我确实有想过离开这里。”

阿扎尔的回答来得出乎意料地迅速，却依旧有些模棱两可。也许只是一个错觉，一个晃神，但吉鲁觉得有那么一瞬间，在屏幕上能够看到阿扎尔正朝他望过来，仿佛知道有双眼睛一直在盯着他，偷窥他，将他的一举一动收入眼底以满足一种高高在上的掌握感。

吉鲁开始心慌，好在AI忽然的发声打断了他身边骤然凝滞的空气。

“实验员18号，请尽快恢复录音。”

谢天谢地，这次你倒是出现得及时，AI，吉鲁在心里嘀咕，甩掉刚刚一闪而过的念头，他知道AI的声音也一定被阿扎尔听到了，因为阿扎尔特地再一次感谢了他。

“谢谢，你真的很好，奥利。”

阿扎尔不知道为什么，借此机会给他起了个更加方便简单又显得无比亲密的昵称，吉鲁在心里琢磨，是奥利维尔四个字念起来太费力了么？

奥利，简短的发音，阿扎尔读出来莫名带点可爱，那自己也得寸进尺一次好了，吉鲁笑着摸上下巴，稍长的胡须刺在指尖，痒痒的，能骚动到心里去的触感。

“那是当然，我向来如此，艾登。”

 

Day 06

 

“你的手在发抖，奥利。”

“没有。”

吉鲁快速地反驳，这是实验员的基本素养，他的手明明平稳地就如同今天走进封闭玻璃球里发现的那潭漂浮着大片绿藻的死水，怎么可能会像阿扎尔说的那样不争气。

就算今天的他确实是第一次近距离接触被明确认定为“危险”的实验体10号，他也绝没有害怕。他当然有记得穿好防护服，头盔的气密性他甚至反复检查了无数遍，绝对不会受到“信息素”的影响，但在第三次将抽血的针头扎错位置后，吉鲁认为他的手确实在发抖。

该死。

吉鲁在心里诅咒起今天早上和他讲故事的负责人，他只是向他借抽血要用到的设备，谁要顺道听一个几十个人因为实验体10号的信息素而发狂向彼此射击的血腥故事啊！

吉鲁脸色沉重，垂下头盯着阿扎尔上臂那一小块地方，仔细去看能看到前几次留下的针头痕迹，他没有听到对方说痛，可纠结的小脸明显在埋怨他。

“奥利，三次啦，你是晕血嘛，我自己来扎就好了。”

吉鲁反射性地握上阿扎尔向自己伸来的手臂，反射性地想要阻止他把自己手里的针夺走，那太没面子了，他继续为自己的错误辩解。

“我不晕血！”

阿扎尔没有立刻回话，于是吉鲁疑惑地看向他。

对方似乎陷入了一种浑然忘我的状态，脸上的神情既不惊讶也不欢喜，而是一种纯粹的茫然，又显得极为安逸，眼中缓缓升起模糊暗淡的亮光，来自沉淀的无数委屈或者失望而点燃的一道亮光，正全部向吉鲁照来，吉鲁觉得自己无法招架这个。

“奥利，你能捏我一下嘛？”阿扎尔忽然开口请求到，他脖间项圈上闪烁的蓝色灯光代表通话讯号良好，可惜话语能被一字一句完整传输，隐含的意思却要时间来发酵。

吉鲁不解却仍然顺从地捏了一下阿扎尔的臂膀，隔着厚厚一层防护服自带的手套的触碰有些虚无缥缈，但稍微用力，依然能感觉到对方肉肉软软的触感。

不知道为何让自己做这个举动的吉鲁随后听到阿扎尔咯咯咯的笑声，清脆又夸张，回荡在头盔内从耳蜗钻到心窝里去，仿佛浑身都被温暖起来，于是他恍然明白——阿扎尔在渴望被触碰，是因为被同类不带任何恶意的触碰能让他感觉到自己从没有失去人类的身份么？

吉鲁发现自己拿针的手不再颤抖了。

他松开握着阿扎尔手臂的左手，看到对方眼里转瞬而逝的留恋，没有说话，默默地用左手去脱去拿针的右手带着的防护服的手套——通常在穿着防护服时脱下手套是为了进行一些精密作业的需要，但吉鲁这么做只是准备去和阿扎尔握个手。

他把针放在一旁，现在右手完全空闲，完全暴露在空气中，所以来和我握手吧，他看向阿扎尔，期待收获一个感动的笑容，但对方却出乎意料地脸色苍白，反而畏缩起来。

“奥利，你不害怕么？我记得文件里应该会建议不要在我的信息素里暴露皮肤。”

“啊，艾登，不可以裸露皮肤么！？”

吉鲁睁大他那双蓝色的眼睛，惊讶地问到，佯装着一无所知，佯装着害怕，可他其实都知道，但在选择脱下手套的那一瞬间他就已经对所有的结果毫不介意。

“没有，信息素只能通过呼吸道吸入。”

阿扎尔低头回答得很干脆，语气也诡异地平淡起来，但轻轻的喘气声在耳机中清晰可辨，吉鲁敏锐地捕捉到他的一声哽咽，他要被自己感动得哭了么，不可以啊，他想，自己展露优秀的魅力不是让别人为此哭泣的，于是抬起赤裸的右手，用指尖戳上对方的脸颊，玩笑到。

“第三类接触。”

“滚啊，我才不是外星人！”

阿扎尔大叫着拍掉自己脸上的手，他愤怒地看向头盔里的那张脸，却被里面的人格外温柔的神情惊得愣在当场，是在做梦么，有人会这样看着自己么？

吉鲁小心翼翼地拾起阿扎尔的手，从侧面将它完完全全地包裹住。

“好小啊。”吉鲁冷静地评价到。

阿扎尔立时红了耳尖，扭动着想要抽回自己的手，为什么握得那么紧，他想，这个人为什么要握得那么紧，好麻烦，要收回来，要快点收回来，否则就来不及了，他就快要喜欢上这种陌生又熟悉的感觉了。

“我想抱抱你。”吉鲁又说。

阿扎尔听到这句话时胸口有一阵剧烈的疼痛，他紧紧地咬着发颤的下唇，鼻头有点酸，而雾开始徐徐在绿意盎然的林间升起。18号先生奥利维尔·吉鲁果然是个麻烦的家伙，哪有人第一次和人见面就要一个拥抱的，只握手就可以了不是么？为什么要抱自己！

没有得到回应的吉鲁近乎可以说是蛮横地把阿扎尔揽入怀里，双手从腰侧往上搂住对方，身上穿着的防护服让他这个怀抱异常臃肿，却不妨碍吉鲁觉得对方抱起来很舒服。

阿扎尔为突如其来的拥抱愣神，等到反应过来的时候，手已经自动地环绕上吉鲁的脖颈，悄悄地收紧，好让双方贴得更近些，好让他把头埋在对方宽阔的肩膀里，好让他隔着防护服去感受对方的温暖。

“奥利，你什么时候准备抽血？”他红着脸问。

“等我抱够了。”吉鲁显然肆无忌惮。

 

05.

 

“奥利维尔·吉鲁，你的项目结束了，过去三个月内你送来的实验体10号的血液样本，基地没能在此基础上分析出对他的改造计划以及他成功存活的原因，也许他只是一个亿分之一的特例，把希望寄托在这样的概率上面太不值得，人类的进化还是需要循序渐进。”

“那基地接下来会怎么处理艾，咳，实验体10号？”

“基地准备停止向中峰进行电力以及其他资源的输送。”

“为什么要停止？”吉鲁质问到，他明白地知道失去这些东西，中峰内那颗封闭的玻璃球根本无法进行自主循环，也就是说玻璃球内部的氧气含量将会越来越低，而艾登还在里面，他又不是真的外星人，不需要呼吸，他只是人类基因改造的成果，他还是人类，他会死的。

“联合政府最新的拨款给了地球派最新提出的地球发动机草案，如果生物圈八号的研究还要继续下去，就不能再浪费任何资源。”

“可中峰里面——”

“实验体10号已经被放弃了，”负责人的语气理所当然，对吉鲁提到实验体10号感到不理解，“顺带一提，我从没有支持过那个基因改造组织，当初他们提出通过基因改造实现永生来满足星际移民的计划在我看来异常可笑，比地球派带着地球走还可笑，看看这个实验体10号就知道了，最后存活下来的都是些奇怪的产物。”

吉鲁面色如常，却不想再听负责人说下去，招呼也没打就离开了实验室。他不会眼睁睁地看着阿扎尔在那颗玻璃球内因为耗尽氧气而死去，不会，绝不会，更别说他现在还在孕育另一个生命。

 

一辆短小的车

 

06.

 

大约是那次情事的十几天后，迟钝的吉鲁才在监测阿扎尔身体数值的屏幕上看到了些不一样的东西，骤然降临的惊喜反而让他冷静得可怕，他没有第一时间在中峰里叫嚷着幸福或是用这个去调戏那天之后张口闭口都是“奥利一点儿也不持久”的试图用这个找回点面子的阿扎尔，而是不动声色地黑进终端写了个程序让这意外的小生命不至于被基地发现从而失去了来到这个世界的机会。

吉鲁从海岛的脚下跑向那个最高处的建筑，他要去中峰，要带着他们一起离开。夜晚的海风吹过他的两鬓，冰凉地擦过他的太阳穴，让他发热的脑袋猛地想起一周前的那件事。

 

一周前吉鲁做的生态瓶中那条活了很久的小虾突然病恹恹的，在水里无精打采。

“奥利，小虾快死了，把它放了吧。”

“不会的，艾登，他只是游累了。”

怎么会死，吉鲁想，他之所以做这件生态瓶，一是想给阿扎尔看，二也是一场他对小型生态圈的复制实验，虽然没有科巴姆基地正在进行的那个生物圈八号项目庞大，但不需要考虑太多复杂的影响因素也许反而会让他成功。

这个生态瓶可是他用数学模型精心计算过的，每一件被他放进去的东西都可以相互作用以达到平衡，他因此十分肯定这个玻璃球内的生命会一直活下去，直到它们各自的寿命尽头。

所以他那时没有听阿扎尔的话，仍然让小虾呆在生态瓶内。

但三天后小虾就浮在水面上消无声息地死去，而阿扎尔贴在玻璃球上望着那件生态瓶，脸上的表情有些可怕的漠然，是一种了然于心：“奥利，你看，我说过，它就快要死了。”

就在那个瞬间，没用的，吉鲁想，开始动摇他曾经以为无比正确的念头了，是的，不需要任何实验数据，仅仅就在那个瞬间，那个看到阿扎尔心碎的瞬间，他发现飞船派一直坚持的想法也许根本无法实现，太小了，哪怕是造出一个城市大小的飞船生态系统，与地球相比，还是太小，这样小的生态系统是禁不起时间的考验的。

 

吉鲁此时才突然意识到，阿扎尔会不会早就知道自己的结局也会像那条小虾一样，他一直以来都活在随时随地就会被抛弃的恐惧里，到底是怎么才能在提前知道结局的情况下仍然保持乐观？该死的，吉鲁发现自己越来越心疼他，他现在只想把阿扎尔从那个封闭的玻璃球里救出来，他得活下去。

 

“奥利？我...我可以出去了么？基地允许了？”当吉鲁气喘吁吁地跑进封闭玻璃球，跑进那间小木屋，拽过阿扎尔让他跟着自己离开玻璃球时，阿扎尔反而出乎他意料地犹犹豫豫。

“我加入地球派了。”吉鲁也没有过多解释，他没有时间。

“奥利，你这是叛逃哦。”阿扎尔被吉鲁这个理由说服，笑了起来，调皮地指责，但握着吉鲁的手却用力，仿佛不愿再放开，带我一起走吧，他看向吉鲁，吉鲁也咧嘴对他笑。

“艾登，我给我们找了个新家。”

随后就是无声的奔跑，阿扎尔的呼吸有些不正常地紊乱，每一次的吸气都有些过多，脸红红的，不停地移动着视线去看周围的事物，有时候脚步会错乱，想要驻足某一片风景却知道不该停下。他格外地贪求玻璃球外的一切，眼里闪动的是来自过去星辰的光。

吉鲁侧过头，将阿扎尔孩子气的模样映入眼底，心里无限柔软起来，没事的，以后我带你去看这个世界，艾登。吉鲁知道，按照地球派的计划，在安装地球发动机开始后，发动机巨大的推动力会一点点停转地球，一点点改变地球的生态，现在的一切都会逐渐消失。

日升日落会逐渐消失，月升月落会逐渐消失，春夏四季会逐渐消失，一些陆地会逐渐消失，海洋会逐渐上升，北半球会缓慢进入极昼，南半球会缓慢进入极夜，而刚刚逃离另一个世界的阿扎尔比任何人都爱着这一切。

吉鲁想，他得尽早做个环游世界的路线计划了，但在那之前，先计算逃脱路线。他清楚因为岛上的资源调配，整个科巴姆基地的警戒等级都被降低，人员配置也有多处调动，他们绝对可以在不触发任何警报不被任何守卫看到的情况下离开这个地方。

最后成功到达计划中的出口，吉鲁仍然没忘记在气一气基地，熟练地开走基地的船逃出海岛，在驾驶室设定好目的地，调整到自动驾驶模式，完成这一切后，吉鲁惬意地走到甲板上。

“天哪！”

吉鲁看到阿扎尔在海风里伸开双臂享受，吓得匆忙把自己的衣服脱下来披在他身上，随后小心翼翼地搂着对方让他靠在自己怀里，他刻意地把手放在小家伙软软的小腹上，为了阻挡过凉的海风吹上那里。

但阿扎尔完全没有意识到自己被过分小心地对待了，以为这只是吉鲁在逃亡后的温柔，他沉溺于入眼的璀璨星空，吉鲁把下巴蹭在他的发上，随手指向墨黑天空中随处四散的一颗星，他并不确定那就是他想要指给阿扎尔看的那颗星，但他还是继续说了下去。

 

“艾登，那就是我们的新家。”

“嗯？什么？”

“比邻星，地球派要带着地球去那里找新的太阳。”

“新家有多远啊？”

“四光年外。”

“好远，奥利，我们能找个近点的么？”

“有啊，”吉鲁把阿扎尔的手按在自己心口，“你以后就住在这里了。”


	8. 不要随便和陌生人说话

01.

“嗨，你需要我帮忙么？我注意到你已经来来往往许多趟了，似乎还要搬蛮多东西。”  
这些足以遮住你半个身子的纸质箱子里放了很多东西吧，它们一定很重，对你来说有点勉强和辛苦，让你总是停下来可爱地喘气，让你不得不更加深深地弯下腰将它们放在后备箱里，让你臀部的曲线更加明显和诱人，浅色的短裤紧绷起来，内裤的痕迹隐约可见。  
在这样燥热安静，空无一人的盛夏街道上，你无疑是一道撩拨欲望的风景。  
当然，那个男人没有些想法说出口，而是将它藏在肚子里酝酿着什么。他露出一贯魅力四射的迷人微笑，走上前和正在车子边叉腰喘气的那道他观察许久的风景搭话。  
“你的男友呢？我没看到他，他难道忍心让你一个人干完这些活？”  
“你别跟我提那个家伙，一提他我就生气，”阿扎尔撅起嘴，翻了个白眼，摇头，轻哼一声，“说‘来帮我一起搬家吧，艾登’，结果我来了，鬼知道他人去哪里了。”  
所以，你的男友并不会很快回来，那个男人想，嘴边笑容更深，深邃的蓝色眸子闪亮。他进一步上前，拉近两人的距离，伸出手，向正擦去额头汗水的阿扎尔自我介绍。  
“我叫尼基，就住在附近。”  
“你愿意帮我实在是太棒了，尼基，非常感谢，我一个人肯定会累死的。”  
阿扎尔笑容灿烂地握上尼基的手，稍微一愣，那是和他男友一样宽厚硕大的手掌，合起来时同样仿佛能够完全包裹住他的手。若是这双手用上十足的力道，他想，自己绝不可能有机会挣脱。不过，好在这双手是来帮他搬重物的，这反而会是一个无比方便的优点。

02.

“尼基，奥利那个家伙要带走的东西太多了，一次肯定搬不完，所以今天把这些装上车就好了。再次谢谢你的帮忙，如果没有你，我一个人不知道要搬到什么时候。”  
阿扎尔伸长手臂将后备箱前面一些的箱子摆正，短袖衬衫的下摆随着他的动作稍微上移，露出一段可爱的肉感十足的腰部肌肉，内裤边缘的英文字符冒出几个头。  
男人在阿扎尔看不到的地方舔了舔下唇，他的手就要不受控制地拍上眼前晃荡的两瓣浑圆的臀肉，那是毫无防备，近距离的惊人诱惑。他的喉咙发痒，正不停地吞咽，试图缓解口腔内一片难受的干燥，缓解着身体里升腾而起的欲念。  
“不邀请我去你的家里喝点什么？”  
“啊，当然，”阿扎尔听到男人的话，立即点点头，歉意地朝他吐了吐小舌头。他退后一步，将车子的后备箱关上，和那位自称尼基的男人一起走向吉鲁的家，“作为帮了我一个大忙的谢礼，你甚至可以把奥利冰箱里为搬家准备的那瓶他最喜欢的酒给拿走。”  
“谢谢。”  
我会的，拿走奥利最喜欢的东西。  
男人的眼神一直停留在阿扎尔的身上，他比阿扎尔高多了，这样俯视的角度让他看到了对方圆圆的寸头在日光下晕出朦胧的光，后颈有晶莹的汗，正顺着脊椎向更深处滑去。  
让人想要伸舌舔去。

03.  
门在两人的身后被关上，砰地一声。  
阿扎尔被尼基从背后扑倒在地板上的声音恰好也在此时响起。  
他的手臂抵在冰凉的地板上，侧过身体，尽量缓冲这次猝不及防的撞击。还没有为传来的些许痛楚而咬牙，便立刻不管不顾地开始挣扎起来。他明显感觉到有什么硬物一下子就顶在他的臀部上隔着单薄的布料摩擦起来，这种感觉令他羞耻地很熟悉，并且身体因为被唤起的某些不合时宜的回忆开始颤抖，吉鲁曾经在床上让他一次次地记住过这个。  
“尼基！停下，你不能——”  
阿扎尔叫了起来，他的手握成拳头正在努力地朝后挥去，在尼基笼罩下的身体也疯狂扭动起来。他希望这样能够阻止尼基，不论他要对他做什么，那绝不会是什么好事。  
尼基是个1米9的高个子，并且常常锻炼，拥有令人艳羡的肌肉，这些无疑让他在和阿扎尔纠缠扭打的动作中逐渐占据上风。他很快便单手抓住了阿扎尔的双腕，不费多少力气就将它们交叉别在阿扎尔的背部。  
“奥，奥利他很快就回来了，他绝对不会放过你的！”  
阿扎尔被拧过身去的手臂传来的疼痛闷哼一声，他用上可能是生平最为愤怒的声音威胁着压在他身上的尼基，可怜地发现自己在这个时候有多么渴望吉鲁在身边。  
即使双手不能再自由活动，阿扎尔仍然在奋力挣扎，可惜压在他身上的尼基拥有压倒性的力量，仅仅用双腿夹住他的胯部就能像固定蝴蝶标本一般将他钉死在地板上。  
“是的，奥利他会回来的，在我完完全全地把你操过一遍，哦，不止一遍之后。”  
尼基俯下身，他舔了舔阿扎尔的耳垂，用灼热的呼吸低沉地在那个小矮子的耳边说，很快感觉到小矮子的身体为这句话开始微微颤抖起来。  
“别...拜托了...不要这样，尼基，你，你想要别的什么我都会给你的，钱还是——”  
“不不不，我不要那些，我只要你。知道么，我早就想这样对你了，艾登·阿扎尔。”  
随着尼基大大方方地叫出这个名字，被他压制住的阿扎尔瞬间如坠冰窟，身体迅速地僵硬起来，天哪，尼基他知道自己的身份，如果他用这个威胁自己该怎么办？  
阿扎尔的呼吸因为慌张开始急促起来，他咬紧下唇，深深的无力感摄住他。他抱着最后的一丝希望，用双眼拼命在附近的地面上搜寻可以用作武器的东西，但什么也没有，因为吉鲁准备搬家的缘故，地板上早就被他清理过。  
“艾登，艾登，我可以这么叫你么？我一直都在看你的比赛，有空的时候甚至会去斯坦福桥的现场看球，但我不是切尔西的球迷，我只是你的球迷。”  
身下的人因为害怕在颤抖的认知让尼基又不受控制地兴奋起来，他一边和阿扎尔说着自己的故事，一边用另一只空闲的手撩起那人的短袖衬衫，将它直接推到腋下，对方光滑的背部和线条优美的脊椎曲线暴露在逐渐闷热的室内空气中。  
尼基几乎是迫不及待地将自己的脸埋在阿扎尔赤裸的背上，逐渐冷却的汗水黏上他的鼻尖。他伸出有力的舌头顺着那根突起的明亮曲线着迷地舔舐下去，时不时用牙齿猛地咬上一口，一头饥饿的野兽正在撕咬血肉，留下深深的齿痕，水迹鲜亮地如同血液一样流淌。  
尼基听到蓝军头牌在他咬上那好似水果一般甜美多汁的地方时发出一声呜咽，只是极其短促的一声气音，却让他下身再度发涨直至疼痛的程度。他不断地用牙齿蹂躏着阿扎尔的臀瓣，逼迫对方痛苦地颤抖。他的一只手探向了那道藏着乐园入口的深深的缝隙，然后停下。  
“艾登，你总是在球场上四肢撑地。你喜欢这个姿势对么？渴望有人从背后上你。”  
“混蛋，操...别，别这样...别进来，求你了，求你......”  
阿扎尔的恳求还没有结束，尼基的一根手指就已经粗暴地插进他毫无准备和润滑的甬道里，直接擦过所有的褶皱向着他身体深处侵犯过去。他闭上眼，将自己的下唇咬的发白，别在背后的双手又一次握成拳头，上下抖动着。  
又是一根手指加入肆虐的队列，尼基的两根修长的手指不停地来回在阿扎尔逐渐湿软下来的甬道抽插。他能够感受到这副身体比他的主人要淫荡而诚实地多，正逐渐接受即将发生的事实，肠液沾湿了手指，来回间很快就有轻微的令人面红耳赤的声音发出。  
“你这个小婊子，是不是已经在想着求我狠狠地操进你的身体里了。”  
尼基用惩罚坏孩子一样的说教语气指责阿扎尔，他摆动身体，用胯部挺立起来的炙热猛地顶向阿扎尔的臀部，把他整个人都撞得在地板上向前滑动了些许，同时更加用力地用手指操着阿扎尔，让那些情色的水声更加清晰地传到对方耳边。  
阿扎尔听到了自己身体传出的那些可怕的声音，他仍然紧闭眼睛，对正在发生的事选择徒劳无功地去逃避。他觉得自己的眼眶在不受控制地发热，有滚烫的泪水在眼角聚集，他知道已经没办法做什么去改变接下来会发生在自己身上的事。  
暂时还没有找到阿扎尔体内的敏感点让尼基有些自信心的受挫，但两根手指的抽插似乎已经让阿扎尔承受不了，蓝军头牌是那么的敏感，大腿根部为每一次的抽插都颤抖地那么厉害，肌肉仿佛波浪一样在起伏。  
“艾登，你怎么会这么敏感，你的奥利没有操过你么？如果我是你的男友，我一定每天都操的你下不了床。你这样的屁股天生就是拿来做这种事的。”  
尼基用着粗俗而下流的话刺激着阿扎尔，阿扎尔微弱地摇头，他似乎因为男友的名字又重新恢复了些许力气，他开始叫嚷起来，但很快就被自己体内手指的搅动逼出呻吟。  
“混蛋！混蛋——住嘴...别...嗯...不要！”  
“艾登，你听到了么，你自己的声音。我早该知道的，你笑起来声音那么尖，一定可以发出好听的叫床声。”尼基厚颜无耻地说着自己对阿扎尔声音的见解，他手指的动作更加蛮横，似乎哪一次的抽插没有伴随着阿扎尔的呻吟就是一次失败。  
尼基再度增加了一根手指，在蓝军头牌的缝隙中进进出出，三根指节沾有黏稠的液体，濡湿着一张一缩的入口。他草草地为阿扎尔承受自己做了最后的准备，将三根手指一齐拔出，然后在阿扎尔的两瓣臀瓣上重重地拍了一下，清脆的一声，尼基笑了起来。  
手指对他甬道的侵犯告一段落，但阿扎尔知道这并不是尼基良心发现，准备结束这一切。这是更可怕的噩梦的到来，他的语调变得不可置信，又充满哀求：“尼基，尼基——求你了...不要插进来，不要...什么都行，只有这个...求你了！”  
尼基对阿扎尔的低声下气不闻不问，松开一直桎梏着阿扎尔双腕的手。  
阿扎尔立时准备趁此机会逃离，因为尼基的结实的双腿还死死钳着他的胯部，他只能扭动双腿试图挣脱，可尼基用以禁锢他的力量是那么得巨大和可怕，他觉得自己就像一条搁浅在沙岸上的鱼，正不停地拍打着鱼尾试图改变什么却徒劳无益。  
尼基在阿扎尔可以忽略不计的挣扎中顺利地拉下了自己的裤链，蔚为壮观的性器从里面猛地弹出，在空气中竖起，蓬勃地散发着交合的欲望。他用自己那双硕大宽厚的手，如同蟹钳一般将蓝军头牌的腰腹左右卡住，将那美好的臀部一提，抬到一个合适的角度，最后向前挺腰，在那条两瓣臀肉间的缝隙中来回浅尝即止地摩擦。  
“艾登，我在许多个夜晚梦到过你的比利时屁股，梦到对它做这样的事。”尼基一手分开阿扎尔饱满圆润的臀部，一手扶着自己的欲望，一点点将前端面前顶入甬道内，但当他再准备进入几寸时，发现因润滑的不足有些困难，紧致的肠道恐慌地收缩绞住他前进的凶器。  
“哦，艾登，你的男友真的操过你么？奥利？奥利维尔·吉鲁，他不是挺大的么？你怎么还那么紧？他操过你几次？”艾登·阿扎尔的屁股是一流的，内里也是一流的紧致，就和他想象中，不，比想象中还要完美，尼基满足地叹息，抓紧阿扎尔的腰固定住他发颤的身体，嘴上用戏谑的话语逗弄他，继续将自己粗大的欲望不顾一切地挺向深处。  
“啊——操！操，你这个该死的混蛋！”  
阿扎尔在尼基顶进来的瞬间尖叫出声，他的脸色惨白，胸膛在剧烈地起伏，牙根发颤，身下传来的痛楚让他仿佛就要昏厥过去。他用法语高声咒骂起尼基，听到这句话后的尼基冷了脸色，又一次掌掴上阿扎尔臀瓣，力度足以在那片肌肤上立刻浮现出发红的指痕。他缓慢地俯下身，健美壮硕的身体如同熊一般压迫性地笼罩在阿扎尔相较之下瘦小的背上。  
“艾登，你叫我什么，该死的混蛋？”尼基用危险的语气反问阿扎尔，抽动了自己埋在对方身体里的欲望，随后狠狠地朝内壁顶了一下，开始摆动起胯部，凶器在仍显干涩的甬道内抽插起来，“对了，告诉你艾登，我还没有完全进去。”  
阿扎尔肩膀抖动，尼基的最后的话对他来说就是那根稻草，他终于承受不住一切哽咽起来，眼泪从眼角流下：“对不起，尼基，对不起！不...不要动，求你了，太大了...不要...好痛。”  
本来在阿扎尔身后肆意侵略的尼基，听到蓝军头牌的哭泣求饶后，忽然像变了个人一样。他咬咬牙，立刻停下了动作，手轻轻地抚摸对方的背，用温柔如情人的语气安慰他，“嘿，宝贝，别哭，我不动了。你很痛么？我是不是太——”  
“你在说什么！你这个强奸犯——”阿扎尔突然打断他，毫不领情，把头埋在双臂里，继续哽咽，嘴里无意识地在喃喃，“奥利...奥利他马上就会回来了，没事....他很快......”  
“奥利，奥利，你他妈就只知道他，现在是我在操你！”尼基听到阿扎尔的话后，脸色瞬间一黑，怒吼一声，把双手重新放回阿扎尔的腰间。他用力按着尾椎上部柔软的地方，让对方将腰再凹下去，深深地，然后蛮横地开始了下身的律动，“好啊，他回来了，我就当着他的面操你，让他看看你有多淫荡。”  
“不...不要！”  
阿扎尔拒绝的声音被来自身后的顶撞击得支离破碎，反而让现在一切的祸首埋在他体内的东西又大一圈。太大了，他再次呜咽起来，虚弱地摇头，下意识地将手臂抵在地板上好稳住自己在对方猛烈抽插中颠沛的身体。他能够感受到尼基是那么的不可阻挡，正一点点打开他的身体，进入到他的深处，每一次的来回仿佛都更靠近他心脏一寸，而他被粗暴对待的甬道是那么饥渴又放荡地邀请尼基彻底地操进来。  
尼基那双厚实有力的大手不断地在阿扎尔在操弄中逐渐汗湿的身上挑弄蹂躏，小矮子摸起来舒舒服服的，肌肉给人的感觉不是经常健身的人会有的那种硬邦邦的感觉，倒格外使人留恋着迷，就像瞌睡时送上的塞满羽毛或者棉花的枕头。  
“艾登，想想这些痕迹会在你身上留多久呢？”尼基一边操着阿扎尔，一边欣赏视线中被揉捏而泛红的后背，背后位使他看不到对方的胸前，但他知道那里也一定有许多令人想入非非的痕迹，他舒服地直喘气，“或许能够留到比赛日的那一天，你用被我操过的身体去过人去传球去射门。哦，我发誓，艾登，到那一天，我会打开直播想着今天对你做的事撸。”  
尼基压低自己，在情色的幻想中陡然加快了身下的冲刺。他听到阿扎尔被自己操得只能闷着头哭泣，连嘴硬的话也说不出来，哽咽中又夹有几声从咬紧的牙关中漏出的带有鼻音的撩人呻吟。这让他的血液不由自主地下冲，“操！”他骂起来，急躁地将不久前还未能送入的后半部分完全地顶入对方的身体里。  
“啊——！”  
阿扎尔再度拔高的呻吟在最末的勾人处戛然而止，就如被痛楚掐住了脖颈。  
好深，好涨，他感觉自己的身体像是被彻底地捅开了，张着嘴急促地呼吸。尼基的胯部正紧紧地贴合着他的臀部，炙热的温度，不论是由内还是从外传来，仿佛要将他整个人融化。  
“看看你自己的身体，小婊子，你的屁股完全把我的大家伙吃下去了，就这么想要么？”  
尼基故作惊讶的语气和羞辱的字眼让阿扎尔又是一阵对于吉鲁的愧疚和被施暴的耻辱，“不...不是，”他提手遮住自己的脸，指缝间又有眼泪留了出来，“停下...求你了......”  
“停下？”尼基故意地一顶，阿扎尔整个人便无力地瘫在地板上，双腿不住地颤抖，“艾登，我会让你爽的。”他说完，便拉起阿扎尔的一只手臂，再一次摆动下身，开始抽插。阿扎尔的全身被撞得摇晃，臀肉一抖一抖，交合的声音响亮地传进耳朵中。他恍惚中有种错觉，自己的身体已经被尼基的欲望不留一丝缝隙地塞满了，被这个叫做尼基的陌生人夺取占有。  
尼基变换着角度一次一次将自己的欲望碾平一切地抽出，插入，在柔软娇嫩的甬道内细致耐心地寻找着阿扎尔身体里最为敏感的那个地方，而很快这样不懈的努力就收到了回报——某次被插入后阿扎尔异常剧烈的反应，让尼基知道了如何能让蓝军头牌放弃最后他维持的那一点可笑的尊严的方法，他应该在自己身下放荡地享受自己带给他的这一切快感。  
“别——尼基，那里...不！”  
阿扎尔浑身一僵，惊恐地叫着，他拒绝，拒绝自己感觉到的在那个瞬间身体深处被摩擦后袭来的东西。他被尼基拽向身后的那只手，央求地抵在对方晃荡的胯上，可尼基只是嘲笑他，身下的动作也越来越蛮横。他感觉到阿扎尔肠道内正分泌液体缓和粗暴带来的痛楚，着让他抽插得更加顺利，一切都是极致的享受。  
“艾登，你怎么那么湿，被一个陌生男人操让你这么兴奋么？”  
“不是的...不是！”  
阿扎尔的视线被涌上来的泪水蒙住，他的眼神逐渐失去光彩，越来越绝望，用尽最后的力气去反驳尼基。但尼基只是抓着他的腰又充满技巧性地抽送几下，令人羞耻的快感就传遍了他的全身，“不是么？”，阿扎尔听到尼基一边抽插一边在问，“你不是么？”  
仿佛被击溃，阿扎尔感觉到自己原先的痛苦都徐徐消失了，取而代之的是无法抗拒的欢愉的潮水，它转而漫上来，在清脆的肉体撞击声中，如泛起白沫的浪头狠厉地拍打他的全身。仅剩的自尊在尼基狠狠的撞击中飞散，他发出一声尖利的哽咽，伏在地上痛哭起来。  
尼基却还不放过他，在他身后不停地操着他，他逼问可怜的蓝军头牌，一声一声如同恶魔凑上前正在他耳边私语蛊惑：“说出来，艾登。没事，奥利不在，他不会知道的。说你喜欢我操你，喜欢我的大家伙。”  
“是的！是的——我喜欢...我喜欢....”阿扎尔在恍如恶魔落下的滚烫亲吻中哭叫着承认了，下一秒，他便被尼基顶撞在敏感点上的动作操得高潮，浊白滴落在地板上。  
“乖孩子。”尼基满意地拍拍他的臀，然后就着两人仍然结合的姿势让对方翻了个身面对自己，埋在对方体内的欲望擦过他因为高潮而有规律收缩着的内壁，阿扎尔微弱地呻吟起来，他把手遮在脸上，挡住那些泪痕，“尼，尼基...别，啊...不行...等等。”  
“艾登，好好地夹住我。”  
尼基用上命令的口吻，没有给高潮过后的阿扎尔缓和休息的时间，而是在蓝军头牌疲软的身体里更加狂热地抽送起来，用面对面的姿势将对方所有的反应收入眼中。阿扎尔觉得自己的意识都在对方那样猛烈的抽插中涣散了，最后只记得尼基低吼着射在了自己的深处。  
再次回过神来的时候，尼基已经退出了阿扎尔的身体。  
阿扎尔仿佛刚刚被从浪潮中捞起，湿漉漉地躺在地板上喘息，他失神地看着那个刚刚在自己身上作恶的野兽。对方正提上裤子，手在裤袋里摸索。他动了动，发现全身的骨骼都快要散架，再去看尼基时，那人的手里正拿着手机，对向自己，闪光灯亮了起来。  
阿扎尔立刻蜷缩起来，牵扯到身后的痛楚让他咬紧牙关。他把手挡在脸上，已经没有力气去抢过手机，只能用情事过后沙哑的嗓音让对方最后放过自己，“尼基，求你...不要拍......”  
但尼基把他遮住脸的手猛地抽开，“为什么，我可不想这是最后一次，艾登。”话音刚落，阿扎尔的绿眼睛又一次潮湿起来，当着尼基的面大哭了起来，像个被欺负狠了的孩子一样，“尼基！那你拍吧，去告诉所有人——”  
这是和刚刚情事中不同的崩溃，尼基看到阿扎尔自暴自弃般分开双腿，被他蹂躏过的地方此时仍然红肿还没有闭上，仿佛依旧是他的形状，有精液从里面缓缓流出，“去告诉所有人，你操了艾登·阿扎尔，操了切尔西的10号，艾登·阿扎尔以后就是尼基的婊子！”  
尼基呆滞在当场，他赶紧把手机放下，仿佛被阿扎尔的哭泣吓到了，神色慌张地将阿扎尔的腿重新合上，上前抱住他，将他的头按在自己的肩膀上。  
他感受到对方的颤抖和滴落肩头的温度，胸口一阵闷痛，轻声地，小心翼翼地说：“艾登，对不起，对不起，别哭了。对不起，你不喜欢的话，以后我们还是不要再这样——”  
“噗嗤！”听到尼基一连串的道歉，本来还在放声大哭的阿扎尔突然在尼基的肩头笑了起来，他懒洋洋地也回抱上尼基，手指尖蹭着对方的腰腹，“我是骗你的，奥利。”  
尼基——也就是吉鲁的脑子还没有对阿扎尔这迅速变脸的原因反应过来，而阿扎尔已经扒住他的耳朵，如同一个淘气的小男孩朝他耳朵里吹气。他脸上还挂着泪痕，亮晶晶的绿眼睛里天真无辜，可在吉鲁耳边说出的话语却是那么下流，他说，“我喜欢这个。”

4.

后来的某一天，吉鲁在自家花园的小径上搬着他的那些纸箱子。他看到了那个叼着棒棒糖的陌生人，正朝他挥手，说：“我叫Markus，需要帮忙么，帅哥。”


End file.
